Revendiqué
by Swato
Summary: Stiles se retrouve piégé dans la forêt par la meute d'alpha. Il se fait mordre et ne supporte pas la morsure. Sterek
1. Revendication

**Titre:** Revendiqué

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Stiles se retrouve piégé dans la forêt par la meute d'alpha. Il se fait mordre et ne supporte pas la morsure. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

.

* * *

.

**Revendication**

.

.

.

Stiles se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait beau retourner la chose dans tout les sens, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver comment. Il se souvenait avoir attaché Scott pour la nuit de la pleine lune - ce qui arrivait souvent depuis qu'Allison lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir - afin qu'il ne rejoigne pas son ex-petite-amie. Le problème, c'était quand Jackson s'était mêlé à l'histoire. Le numéro un au Lacrosse avait été trouvé Scott pour lui demander si il risquait de tuer des gens lors de la pleine lune, ce à quoi son meilleur ami avait répondu oui, vu que lui même avait failli tuer Stiles la première fois.

Voila comment Stiles s'était retrouvé avec deux loups garou furieux sur les bras, il les avait attaché du mieux qu'il avait pu, avec des chaines plus lourde que celles qu'il avait déjà acheté auparavant. Il avait barricadé fenêtres et portes - il était mieux préparé à présent qu'il connaissait comment les loups garou essayeraient de s'enfuir - avec l'espoir que ça suffirait à retenir deux loups garou au top de leurs formes. Et il s'était installé dans le couloir pour attendre que ça se termine. Les hurlements de loup avaient retentis dans toute la maison - celle de Scott - et il en avait frissonné de terreur. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable mais bon... il n'était qu'un humain après tout, il suffisait d'un coup de croc ou d'un coup de griffe pour que ça en soit fini de lui.

Le vacarme avait duré pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête avec un grand bruit de métal. Stiles avait hésité à entrer puis il avait ouvert la porte brusquement. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait figé de surprise. Scott était encore là, attaché, il semblait se contenir et son regard, malgré la teinte ambre, avait l'air encore partiellement humain. Par contre, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Jackson, il n'y avait plus qu'un mont de chaines brisés. Stiles déglutit et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Va trouver Derek, lui dit-il. Isaak est assez grand pour s'attacher tout seul. Il faut retrouver Jackson, dit-il précipitamment.

- Génial. Non vraiment génial, dit-il sur un ton ironique. »

Stiles avait finalement hoché la tête avant de courir à l'extérieur pour aller prendre sa Jeep. Il s'était mis en route d'une façon assez chaotique vers la maison en ruine que Derek habitait à nouveau. Puis il s'était mit en route à travers le bois. Il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne voyait pas à deux pas devant lui. La pleine lune était caché par d'épais nuages noirs et Stiles n'arrivait pas à se repérer avec sa vue d'humain ordinaire. Il apercevait bien des ombres de temps en temps ou des reflets mais jamais de formes précises et nettes. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'appeler Jackson parce que si le loup garou avait soif de meurtre, il ne voulait pas que ça lui retombe dessus. Stiles s'arrêta quand il trébucha sur une souche morte, ça ne servait à rien de continuer comme cela, il n'y voyait rien et si ça se trouvait il s'enfonçait d'avantage dans la forêt au lieu de se rapprocher de la maison de Derek.

A quoi avait-il pensé au juste en partant de cette manière, au milieu des bois, en pleine nuit, une soirée de pleine lune, sans lampe torche, avec un ex-kanima et actuel loup garou aux fesses ? A rien en fait. Il avait juste pensé à sauver les fesses de Jackson pour éviter qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Stiles ne croyait pas si bien dire. Une seconde après qu'il eut pensé cela, un hurlement effrayant et provenant à coup sûr d'un loup garou résonna dans la forêt. Et il avait l'air tout proche. Soudain, d'autres hurlements retentirent et Stiles se crispa en plissant les yeux.

« Oh non, gémit-il avec désespoir. C'est vraiment pas le moment, je suis déjà assez dans la merde comme ça. »

Il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la cacophonie ambiante et reprit sa marche avec un entrain désespéré. Il devait à tout prix trouver la maison de Derek avait de se faire alpaguer par d'autre loup garou. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment menacé. C'était plus facile d'affronter un danger quand on y voyait. Là, il était vulnérable, il n'y voyait rien, il avançait en aveugle, à tâtons. Stiles trébucha une fois de plus et grogna en se relevant avec ses mains, tachant ses paumes et surement ses vêtements.

Un hurlement plus proche résonna à ses oreilles et il s'arrêta en retenant sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. L'air était oppressant, la tension habitait chacun de ses muscles et il avait la désagréable impression d'être le gibier poursuivit par un chasseur. Ce qu'il était surement en ce moment. Un bruissement de feuille attira son attention et il tourna vivement la tête sur sa gauche. Un autre bruissement derrière lui. Stiles sentit l'angoisse monter dans sa poitrine quand les bruits augmentèrent autour de lui, comme pour l'encercler. L'obscurité de la nuit sembla se refermer sur lui et il se sentit perdre son souffle quand une silhouette sombre s'écrasa sur lui.

Une douleur insupportable s'abattit dans le creux de son coude et il gémit. Une mâchoire venait de se refermer sur son bras et il hurla quand celle-ci se resserra sur sa peau, fouillant la chair de ses crocs. Il tomba à genoux quand la prise se relâcha aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était saisie de son bras. Stiles fut prit d'un tremblement incontrôlable, la douleur était si intense qu'elle l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il ne pensait qu'à cette brulure fulgurante qui enflammait son bras, il respirait comme un presque noyé qui viendrait de retrouver la surface.

_Ça fait mal, faites que ça s'arrête, ça fait mal_, pensait-il en boucle.

« Oui... Je sais. Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous l'intensité de la douleur. Il ne voyait toujours pas autour de lui, il faisait trop sombre. La voix qui venait de parler avait un accent grave, elle était onctueuse et agréable à l'oreille. Du moins, elle lui aurait été agréable si il n'avait pas tant souffert. Stiles poussait une plainte à chaque expiration, il avait l'impression que la douleur remontait dans son bras, que la brulure s'étendait à tout ses muscles. Il brûlait.

« Aleksandre a toujours été doué pour faire souffrir ceux qu'il mordait, reprit la voix avec un ton enjoué. »

Stiles entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui comme dans un brouillard qui s'opacifiait au fil des minutes qu'il passait agenouillé sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que la terre meuble l'engloutissait comme l'aurait fait des sables mouvants. Tout son corps semblait inconsistant, à l'exception de son bras qui se raidissait douloureusement. Un rire retentit et un violent coup de pied lui fut asséné en pleine poitrine. Il s'affala de tout son poids sur le sol et ouvrit la bouche à la quête de son souffle. A la douleur de son bras, venait de s'ajouter celle de sa poitrine, son souffle s'était coupé et l'air semblait compact et difficile à inhaler.

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois qu'un faible humain... Tu vas probablement mourir, mais je pourrais remédier à ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Touche-le encore et tu auras affaire à moi. »

Stiles essaya de tourner la tête, mais elle semblait trop lourde, il ne parvint qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps se tendit brusquement sous la souffrance et il serra les dents tandis qu'un gémissement passait ses lèvres.

« Tiens... Un bêta qui s'attaque à nous... Surprenant, reprit la voix grave, avec un sourire au vu de la note joyeuse qu'elle avait prise.

- Bêta ou pas, si vous le touchez encore, je vous botte le cul. »

Engourdit par la brume qui encombrait son cerveau, Stiles parvint tout de même à reconnaître la voix menaçante de Scott. Il sentit un élan de panique monter dans sa poitrine, il aurait voulu lui crier de partir avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer à son tour. Mais il était incapable de parler, la souffrance le réduisait à néant et il pouvait tout juste se concentrer pour ne pas hurler comme un possédé comme il en avait tant envie. Il tremblait toujours violemment, la transpiration perlait à son front et il sentait une sueur glacée coller à son dos, contrastant avec la brûlure de son bras.

« Prends-le et va t-en, dit une nouvelle voix.

- Mais, Derek ! protesta Scott.

- Prends-le, insista t-il d'une voix ferme. Et va t-en, répéta t-il avec force. »

Stiles entendit vaguement quelqu'un grogner d'agacement et il supposa que c'était Scott. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il haleta en essayant de les repousser. Son meilleur ami le relâcha aussitôt, une tension monta dans l'air et tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Scott d'une voix sourde.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre, informa un ténor. Je l'ai revendiqué.

- Je vais me gêner, rétorqua t-il férocement. »

Les bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de lui et Stiles poussa une nouvelle plainte douloureuse mêlé d'un semblant de sanglot. Ça faisait trop mal, il n'avait jamais eut aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il plaqua son bras contre son ventre pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne le touche sans le faire exprès. Stiles se sentit soulever de terre, sa tête échoua contre une épaule robuste.

« Ça va aller, mon vieux, chuchota Scott à son oreille. Je te ramène à la maison.

- Dépêche toi, Scott, grommela Derek. »

Stiles haleta, une vague de douleur plus intense le foudroya et il s'évanouit.

.

* * *

.

Scott avait déposé Stiles chez lui, il ne pouvait pas risquer de l'amener chez le Shérif alors qu'il était dans cet état. Quel état ? Lui même aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Il n'avait juste jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi affaiblit, il n'avait jamais été aussi affecté par une maladie. Scott se posait des tas de question mais il devait les garder pour plus tard. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, la couleur ambre du loup disparut peu à peu pour retourner à sa couleur normale. Il prit le portable de Stiles dans sa poche et envoya un texto au Shérif:

_Salut, c'est Scott ! Stiles s'est endormi comme une souche, je vous le rends demain._

Sa mère ne devait pas rentrer ce soir, elle était de garde. Melissa McCall s'arrangeait toujours pour être de permanence le soir de la pleine lune, elle avait toujours du mal à l'accepter en tant que loup garou, mais elle faisait de son mieux et rien que pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais ce soir, il aurait eut bien besoin d'elle. Il hésita puis envoya un autre texto avec son portable:

_Pourriez-vous venir chez moi le plus vite possible ? C'est important, Stiles ne va pas bien du tout et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Scott. _

Scott tourna un moment dans la pièce avant de voir du sang sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Il se précipita vers Stiles et retourna son bras, paume vers le ciel. Sur sa peau, dans le creux de son coude, se trouvait une morsure telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle était large, mais aussi tellement imprécise que l'on aurait dit que celui qui avait fait ça avait planté profondément ses crocs avant de secouer la tête dans tout les sens. Et quelque part, c'était surement ce qui s'était produit. Scott eut un coup au cœur en y pensant et son regard se leva sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Stiles tremblait d'une façon qui n'augurait rien de bon, la sueur perlait à son front et sa respiration semblait difficile et hachée. Scott ne sut pas combien de temps il attendit, il avait nettoyé le sang du bras de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Scott ne sursauta pas, il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, il se tourna vers le vétérinaire et lui montra Stiles du menton.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, avoua t-il. Il s'est fait mordre, et depuis il est comme ça.

- Par un alpha ? demanda t-il en s'approcha de Stiles.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussit à les différencier, il y avait... trop d'alpha, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. »

Il se sentait tellement inutile ! Quand il avait des problèmes, Stiles était le premier à le sortir des ennuis, et maintenant que c'était son tour d'aider son meilleur ami, il était incapable de le faire. Même le fait d'être loup garou ne l'avait pas aidé à différencier les bêtas des alphas. Le vétérinaire enleva le t-shirt plein de terre de Stiles et commença à désinfecter la morsure.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? Demanda le vétérinaire.

- Depuis qu'on l'a trouvé. Il était parti chercher Derek, j'aurais du y aller moi même, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'est pas aussi fort que nous, se culpabilisa Scott.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire maintenant, c'est de trouver ce qu'il a et de le soigner. Il y a deux possibilités, soit il s'est fait mordre par un alpha...

- Et là, soit il se transforme, soit il meure..., commenta Scott avec effroi.

- Soit il s'est fait mordre par un bêta, nuança t-il.

- Et là qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? demanda t-il à nouveau, mort d'inquiétude.

- Bonne question. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de morsure auparavant... »

Scott ne tenait plus en place, voir son meilleur ami alité de cette manière était insupportable, il prit congés et décida d'aller retrouver Derek pour voir si il avait besoin d'aide. Quand il arriva sur place, tout le monde avait disparu, les autres loups garou n'étaient plus là. Ne restait que Derek, appuyé contre un arbre, la main posée sur son ventre ensanglanté. Scott se précipita à ses cotés.

« Derek ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il.

- Ça ne pouvait pas mieux aller, rétorqua celui-ci, ironique. »

Derek grogna et leva son t-shirt, Scott vit que sa peau commençait lentement à guérir, la blessure se résorba et deux minutes plus tard, la peau du loup garou fut de nouveau intacte. Si seulement Stiles avait eut cette faculté de guérison accéléré...

« Stiles ne va pas bien, dit-il, atone. »

Derek, qui était en train de se relever, se stoppa dans son geste et redressa la tête pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet abruti ? demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Il s'est fait mordre. »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Scott se sentait sur le point d'arracher quelque arbres, peu importe si c'était mal et si ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait besoin de se défouler pour ce qu'on avait fait à son meilleur ami. Derek semblait hébété, son regard se perdait dans le vague, comme si il venait soudainement de se déconnecter de ce qui l'entourait. Scott eut une pensée désespérée.

« Derek... Est-ce que tu as vu un bêta ? Dis-moi que tu as vu un bêta, je veux pas que Stiles meure... »

Le loup garou ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait figé dans un silence lourd et pesant. Scott se mordit furieusement les lèvres et passa une main tremblante pour dégager les cheveux de son visage. Il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir, comme si le monde tanguait furieusement sous ses pieds, il n'avait aucun point d'ancrage, rien pour se retenir.

« Je n'ai senti que des alphas, répondit Derek. C'est une meute d'alpha... »

Scott s'agrippa la tête de ses mains, il se tira les cheveux avec désespoir, jusqu'à ce que sa tête l'élance douloureusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il lui demande d'aller chercher Derek ? Pourquoi Stiles avait obéit sans broncher ? Pourquoi ce putain de Jackson s'était enfui ? Il en voulait à la terre entière, mais surtout à Jackson, parce que si le loup garou s'était contenu, il ne se serait pas enfui et lui n'aurait pas envoyé Stiles chercher Derek.

« Stiles est en train de mourir, chuchota t-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Un frisson glacée remonta le long de son échine. Son meilleur ami ne supportait pas la morsure... et il était en train de mourir.

« Stiles est en train de mourir, répéta t-il. La seule fois où j'aurais du être là pour lui, j'ai pas été là... Pire, je l'ai envoyé se faire tuer.

- Il est où ? demanda Derek.

- Chez moi, murmura t-il. »

Derek hocha la tête et se mit en marche. Scott le regarda faire sans réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda t-il.

- Je vais le voir, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à se lamenter, il faut trouver un moyen de le sauver.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que soit on mourait, soit on se transformait ? répliqua Scott en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

- Et alors ? Et Lydia ? Tu compte baisser les bras aussi facilement ? Je pensais que Stiles était ton meilleur ami, le provoqua t-il. »

Derek attendit un instant qu'il se décide à bouger, mais il n'était pas encore près à revoir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Le loup garou haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, partant à petites foulées. Scott resta là un moment. Sans bouger. A écouter le vent siffler dans les feuilles des arbres. Quand il sentit le calme s'installer en lui à nouveau, il attendit une heure de plus, puis se décida enfin à rentrer.

.

* * *

.

Derek venait d'arriver, il avait sauté par la fenêtre ouverte.

Ce qui l'assaillit en premier fut l'odeur suffocante de la pièce. La chambre de Scott suintait la douleur. Pas le genre de douleur qu'on supporte en serrant les dents, mais un genre de douleur qui n'est pas supportable. Une respiration haletante se faisait entendre dans la pièce, et il pensa qu'elle n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Derek ? Où est Scott ? »

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, le vétérinaire le regardait avec curiosité. Il le regardait tout le temps comme ça quand il le voyait. Surement parce qu'il avait connu sa famille auparavant. Derek suivit du regard le bras du vétérinaire et tomba sur la main de Stiles qu'il tenait dans la sienne, semblant mesurer son pouls. Les yeux de Derek remontèrent sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent et accrochèrent la morsure à son bras. Son loup garou se retourna violemment à l'intérieur de lui, se révoltant face à cette provocation éhontée. Le loup garou qui avait fait ça l'avait clairement fait dans le but de les défier, une personne portant l'odeur d'un loup garou était considéré comme protégée. Si un loup garou sentait l'odeur d'un autre loup garou sur une personne, il fallait être suicidaire pour oser attaquer la dite personne.

Ou avoir envie de provoquer un affrontement. Et donc d'une mort imminente.

« Derek ? l'interpela t-il à nouveau.

- Il est resté dans la forêt, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, répondit-il en restant cloué sur place. »

Le vétérinaire hocha la tête et retourna s'occuper de Stiles. Derek n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était pétrifié par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'adolescent était pâle, bien plus pâle qu'à son habitude, seul son bras avait cette couleur rouge et enflammée qui contrastait avec sa peau et lui donnait l'air livide.

« Pourquoi vous ne bandez pas son bras ? lui demanda t-il. »

A vrai dire, il supportait assez mal la vue de cette morsure, encore plus quand il voyait l'état dans lequel était Stiles à cause d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas, je lui ai mi un désinfectant qui a besoin de réagir avec l'oxygène, encore dix minutes et ce sera bon. »

Stiles commença à s'agiter, sa respiration était chaotique, on sentait qu'il devait faire des efforts pour respirer et qu'il semblait souffrir même dans son état d'inconscience. Tout ses membres étaient pris de tremblement, comme si il avait eut une forte fièvre. Derek pouvait voir d'ici la transpiration glacée qui recouvrait son front et un frisson désagréable courut le long de son dos. Ses pieds se décollèrent enfin du sol et il tira la chaise de bureau à coté du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne afin d'apaiser ses souffrances.

Le vétérinaire se tourna vers lui avec surprise mais il l'ignora. Il regarda les lignes noires remonter sous sa peau alors qu'il ôtait le plus de douleur possible. Les traits de Stiles s'apaisèrent un peu et son tremblement cessa au fur et à mesure.

« C'est très altruiste ce que tu fais là, lui fit remarquer le vétérinaire.

- Vous l'auriez fait si vous aviez pu, rétorqua t-il.

- Tu aurais pu ne pas le faire. Stiles n'est rien pour toi après tout, juste le meilleur ami d'un loup garou qui ne veut pas faire partie de ta meute, continua t-il. »

C'était vrai. Derek n'aurait pas du s'en soucier. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait beau jouer le loup garou insensible et sans cœur, il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Surtout quand ça aurait pu être évité et que c'était un peu de sa faute si Stiles était blessé. Après tout, si il n'avait pas décidé de retourner vivre dans la forêt, Stiles se serait précipité au hangar, là où il avait peu de chance de rencontrer une meute de loups garou alpha. Il serait venu le prévenir, ils auraient retrouvé Jackson et la nuit se serait terminée là. Derek tourna les yeux vers la pleine lune.

« Il ne va pas se transformer, pas vrai ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une demande. Derek savait que Stiles ne se transformerait pas. Il avait cette sorte d'impression qui courrait dans ses veines. Il savait que si l'adolescent devait être mordu par un loup garou alpha, il mourrait. Stiles n'était pas fait pour être un loup garou. Il se demandait comment il le savait, mais il était certain de ce fait. Le vétérinaire soupira en sortant son matériel pour bander le bras de l'adolescent.

« Il est en train de mourir, déclara t-il.

- Son odeur n'est pas..., protesta t-il.

- Pas encore, l'interrompit le vétérinaire. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y survivra, c'est mon avis de conseiller, lui dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Derek hocha la tête. Si il lui disait cela, c'était pour qu'il se prépare à la mort de Stiles, pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris quand ça arriverait.

_Si ça arrivait_, rectifia Derek dans sa tête.

Le loup garou continua de prendre la douleur de Stiles, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées et dans son activité qu'il ne remarqua qu'il commençait à fatiguer et que son bras s'était mit à trembler que lorsque le vétérinaire posa sa main sur son bras, attirant son attention.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter maintenant avant que ça ne te rende malade.

- Ça va, grogna t-il. Scott va bientôt arriver, je lui laisserais la place quand il reviendra. »

Derek repoussa froidement la main du vétérinaire et reprit ce qu'il faisait. La main de Stiles était glacée, il l'entoura des siennes et la frotta doucement pour la réchauffer, ignorant complétement le regard que le conseiller en loup garou portait sur lui. Il entendit au loin des pas empressés et reconnut la démarche lourde de Scott, dans un dernier effort, il puisa plus fort et plus loin dans la souffrance de Stiles pour l'apaiser un peu plus. Il fut récompensé par un soupire soulagé.

Scott sauta par la fenêtre et vint aussitôt se poster auprès de Derek. Il vit qu'il soulageait la souffrance de Stiles et posa une main reconnaissante sur son épaule.

« Je vais prendre le relais. Ce serait bien si Isaak..., commença t-il.

- Je te l'envoie, l'interrompit-il. »

Scott hocha la tête et Derek lâcha la main de Stiles qui fut aussitôt reprise par son meilleur ami. Si ils étaient au moins deux à prendre sa douleur, Stiles ne souffrirait qu'un minimum. C'est pour cela que Scott avait parlé d'Isaak. Derek se leva et grimaça quand un léger vertige le saisit, il se rattrapa au mur et repoussa le vétérinaire qui était venu pour se porter à son secours.

« Je vais bien, grogna t-il. Faites-lui son maudit pansement. Je vais chercher Isaak. »

Derek sauta par la fenêtre avant que quiconque ait pu protesté. Il dut s'arrêter en chemin pour s'appuyer contre un arbre et reprendre son souffle. Malgré ce qu'il affirmait, prendre cette part de douleur l'avait affaiblit. Il se secoua et alla chercher Isaak, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et l'envoya chez Scott. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et fila dans l'instant. Derek avait peut-être perdu Erica et Boyd, mais Isaak était resté avec lui. Même si son louveteau était assez stupide parfois, il était serviable et il avait un fond gentil. Il était malléable aussi et docile. Les qualités requises pour être un Bêta.

Derek ne se reposa pas cette nuit là. Il se mit à la recherche de Jackson avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Quand il eut enfin mit la main dessus, il lui grogna dessus assez fort pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il n'était peut être pas son chef de meute, mais il était un alpha, une sorte de supérieur hiérarchique. Une fois Jackson en sécurité chez lui, Derek avait prit le chemin du hangar avant de se laisser tomber sur un lit qu'il avait réussit à récupérer... Plus jamais il ne retournerait chez lui dans la forêt.

.

Le lendemain, Derek n'était pas passé chez Scott directement. Il avait suivit ses instincts de loup garou et fait appel à chacun de ses sens pour le mener jusqu'à la meute d'alpha. Il savait que c'était en quelque sorte se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais il ne pouvait pas faire appel à Scott ni à Isaak pour l'aider. Les deux loups garou étaient surement au coté de Stiles. Et puis, il ne venait pas avec l'intention de se battre alors il espérait que ça suffirait à convaincre la meute de ne pas le tuer.

Il s'était tout de même arrêté avant d'entrer trop loin dans "_leurs territoires_" et avait finit par ronger son frein. Il avait brièvement laissé la place au loup garou à l'intérieur de lui pour appeler l'alpha. C'était un hurlement assez primaire, il ne doutait pas que quelqu'un viendrait. Il attendit longtemps, il ne bougea pas, aux aguets. Derek savait que la meute chercherait à tester sa détermination, il resta donc là, les pieds cloués au sol. Ses yeux prirent une teinte vermeille quand il perçu la présence d'un autre loup à quelques mètres de lui.

« Tiens, tiens. L'alpha en personne, hier ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu en redemandes ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, dit-il difficilement. »

Derek avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la bouche, cela lui coutait beaucoup de s'écraser de cette façon devant un autre loup garou. Lui qui était si fier, plier devant quelqu'un d'autre, c'était presque une honte. Il se redressa cependant, levant la tête avec défi. Un bruissement retentit et soudain, une silhouette se planta devant lui. Il reconnut instantanément l'homme d'hier. L'alpha de la meute d'alpha. Derek laissa son coté loup garou prendre le dessus pour scruter les environs.

« Je suis venu seul si c'est ce que tu essayes de sentir, dit l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

- Hier, un de tes loups a mordu un humain qui portait notre empreinte, attaqua t-il tout de suite.

Derek détailla une fois de plus l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il semblait du même age que son oncle Peter - qui traînait à droite à gauche en ce moment - il avait des cheveux courts de couleur sable et si il n'avait pas été un loup garou, on aurait pu aisément le confondre avec un prince tellement son port était altier. Ses vêtements de ville n'avaient rien d'extravagant mais son attitude compensait leurs banalités. Il avait tout d'un alpha, sa carrure était développée et solide, assez pour supporter le poids de plusieurs vies sur ses épaules.

« Oh, tu m'en vois désolé, je l'ignorais ! Je pensais qu'Aleksandre l'avait juste un peu... bousculé, termina t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Derek ne put retenir le grognement menaçant qui franchit ses lèvres. Tout dans le comportement de l'alpha laissait penser qu'il savait parfaitement ce que son subordonné avait fait. Peut-être même qu'il en avait lui même donné l'ordre. Les muscles de Derek se crispèrent et ses mains se fermèrent pour former deux poings. L'inconnu se redressa brusquement avec un faux air de surprise.

« Oh ! Mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il disait qu'il l'avait revendiqué ! Tout s'explique ! Si je ne m'abuse... l'humain devrait être dans notre meute à l'instant même où je parle, fit-il remarquer d'une voix grave.

- Il n'ira nulle part, rétorqua Derek en montrant les crocs.

- Allons allons, chantonna t-il. Ce n'est qu'un humain après tout ! Quelle est la différence ? Qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs, ça importe peu, pas vrai ?

- Il portait l'empreinte, répéta Derek avec détermination et colère

- L'empreinte, l'empreinte ! C'est un concept tellement démodé tu ne pense pas ? De toute façon, Aleksande l'a revendiqué, alors la question ne se pose pas. Conduis-le ici avant ce soir ou... nous viendrons le chercher nous même, continua t-il avec un sourire malicieux »

Derek émit un son proche du feulement, il avança d'un pas, prêts à égorger celui qui osait proférer de telle menace sur son propre territoire. Qui était-il pour s'attaquer de cette façon à des gens considérés comme protégé ? Qui était-il pour oser s'attaquer à Stiles quand il portait clairement l'odeur de trois loups garou ? Toutes griffes et crocs en dehors, il allait se jeter sur ce fou prétentieux quand plusieurs hurlements rauques s'élevèrent autour de lui. Il grogna à nouveau en montrant les crocs aux autres loups qui venaient d'arriver pour se joindre à cette joyeuse réunion. L'alpha de la meute, les yeux assombris d'une lueur rouge, lui sourit avec un semblant de tendresse. Cette désinvolture le révolta encore plus et il le toisa de son regard vermeil en feulant à nouveau.

« Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu es encore jeune alors je vais fermer les yeux sur cette petite crise d'adolescence que tu es en train de faire. Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Ayden, enchanté de faire ta connaissance... Derek Hale. »

Derek grogna mais doucement reprit sa forme humaine. Il savait reconnaître quand une situation était critique. Il était encerclé par une dizaine de loups garou et il ne ferait pas le poids, le nombre était contre lui. Il ne tourna pas le dos à ses assaillants et recula lentement, montrant encore les crocs aux loups qui lui grondaient dessus pour le dissuader d'attaquer leurs chefs de meute. Quand il fut assez loin, il se détourna et partit en courant.

Son loup lui grognait dessus, il l'entendait hurler dans sa tête que c'était indigne de lui et qu'il fallait qu'il montre à ce gars qui était le chef. Qu'il fallait qu'il se batte. Heureusement que son coté humain primait sur l'animal, si il avait écouté le loup, il serait mort en une seconde à peine.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller au hangar et se dirigea directement chez Scott. Il sauta souplement par la fenêtre, sans aucun effort apparent et ne prit pas le temps de regarder aux alentours.

« Scott, vas chez ta chasseuse et explique leurs la situation, on a besoin de renfort, dit-il tout de suite. »

Scott se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Derek ne regarda pas Stiles, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires, il occulta donc les plaintes douloureuses qui émanaient de lui et se concentra uniquement sur le louveteau.

« Mais tu ne voulais plus entendre parler d'eux ! Et puis... en renfort en plus ? Je pensais que tu ne leurs faisais pas confiance.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide, grogna t-il. La meute d'alpha veut récupérer Stiles avant ce soir »

Ça lui coutait de le reconnaître. Mais il ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde seul. Scott et Isaak était encore trop jeune, mais à plusieurs, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire le poids, surtout avec l'artillerie lourde que possédait les Argent.

« Récupérer Stiles ? demanda Isaak

- L'un d'eux l'a revendiqué, grogna Derek

- Revendiqué ? demanda Scott »

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de poser des questions.

« Tu y vas: oui ou non ? dit-il froidement

- Euh... D'ac-d'accord, j'y vais, balbutia t-il, surpris. »

Scott déserta la place qu'il avait prise et sauta par la fenêtre sans demander son reste. Isaak hésita à le suivre et lança un regard interrogateur à Derek, ce dernier secoua la tête et prit la place de Scott. Enfin, il releva la tête sur Stiles. Chose qu'il avait refusé de faire jusque là. L'adolescent avait l'air au bord de l'agonie, son teint était crayeux et d'immenses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. La couleur de sa peau était si pâle qu'il aurait pu le croire mort si un souffle hiératique ne passait pas le barrage de ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'achevait dans un chuchotis mêlant râle et plainte de douleur. Derek inspira en fermant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il saisit la main de Stiles et lui enleva le plus de douleur possible. Son regard se tourna vers Isaak qui tenait son autre main, il pouvait voir les lignes noires grimper sous sa peau avant de disparaître. Le Bêta lui fit un triste sourire.

« Le véto est partit se reposer, lui dit-il. Mélissa est passée aussi, elle n'a rien pu faire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait... On ne sait pas quoi faire pour le Shérif, Derek. Il a le droit de voir son fils avant qu'il ne... »

Isaak s'interrompit, son sourire se fana et il détourna le regard. Derek eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui était versé sur la tête. Un bloc de glace se forma dans son estomac.

_Avant qu'il ne meure..._

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'éventualité que Stiles puisse mourir. Il était plus faible pourtant, moins robuste... Mais l'adolescent était une constante dans sa vie de loup garou depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills. Le savoir proche de la mort... c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Une heure passa sans que Scott ne revienne et les yeux d'Isaak se fermèrent tout seul, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et la douleur de Stiles commençait à l'affecter. Son bras lui faisait mal mais il ne se plaignait pas. Derek le remarqua et secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.

« Retourne chez toi, je m'en occupe, lui dit-il.

- Mais Stiles..., protesta Isaak.

- Je m'en occupe, j'ai dormi, moi, dit-il. »

Isaak marmonna un peu mais se leva, lâchant la main de Stiles. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'enjamba avant de sauter dans le vide. Derek se retrouva seul au chevet de l'adolescent. Les traits de Stiles s'étaient crispés quand Isaak avait lâché sa main. Il se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur son front. Derek l'entendit soupirer et failli sursauter en le voyant ouvrir lentement les yeux. Stiles semblait avoir du mal à fixer son regard, ses paupières se baissaient souvent, comme si il avait été prêt à repartir dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et il plissa faiblement les yeux.

« Derek ? souffla t-il. »

Il grogna un assentiment et appuya sur le front de l'adolescent quand celui-ci commença à gigoter.

« Ne bouges pas, lui ordonna t-il. »

Stiles arrêta de bouger mais il serra les dents et étouffa du mieux qu'il put son cri de douleur. Son bras se crispa violemment et Derek maintint sa main sur le matelas pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal.

« Évite de bouger, Stiles ! Répéta t-il. »

Les yeux de Stiles se révulsèrent et il ouvrit largement la bouche, poussant un cri déchirant. Tout son corps se tendit brutalement, son dos se décolla du matelas alors qu'il se cambrait, essayant d'échapper à la douleur. Derek sentit une vague d'angoisse et d'impuissance nouer sa gorge, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Stiles fut prit d'une quinte de toux et Derek serra les dents en le voyant cracher du sang.

« Derek ! »

L'appel de Stiles était effrayé et désespéré, il ne put pas l'ignorer, pas quand il était en train de mourir. Derek s'installa sur le matelas et l'attira à lui de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur lui. Il cala ses bras sous le sien pour bloquer ses mouvements incontrôlés et le serra contre lui. Le loup garou serra les mâchoires. Stiles s'agrippa à lui, ses mains serrèrent compulsivement son t-shirt, sa tête se cala faiblement sur son épaule. Sans s'en rendre compte, Derek se balança d'avant en arrière, agrippant de plus en plus fort Stiles. La crise de l'adolescent passa et son corps se détendit contre lui.

« Ça fait mal, murmura Stiles. »

Derek ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre les cheveux de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que le monde commençait à s'effriter sous ses pieds. Plus Stiles se détendait dans ses bras, plus il sentait que la fin du monde était proche. La respiration de l'adolescent se stabilisa, elle n'était plus aussi chaotique mais Derek savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il aurait voulu partir. Il aurait voulu ne pas être là pour voir ça. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles meure dans ses bras. Derek mémorisa chaque détails qui faisait que Stiles était ce qu'il était. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à son souffle qui s'amenuisait, à sa chaleur qui commençait à s'en aller, à ses battements de cœur qui résonnaient de plus en plus faiblement à ses oreilles. Il se concentra juste sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sur la douleur qu'il puisait de plus en plus loin pour épargner Stiles le plus possible. Même si ça le rendait malade, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il ne souffrait pas.

Les doigts de l'adolescent se desserrèrent peu à peu sur son t-shirt et Derek ouvrit brièvement les yeux avant de les refermer.

« Derek..., souffla Stiles d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ça va... c'est bon, lui dit-il doucement. Tu peux dormir si tu es fatigué, murmura t-il. »

Stiles ne répondit pas, ses doigts le lâchèrent complétement et Derek se mordit furieusement les lèvres, resserrant doucement ses bras autour de lui. Il tendit l'oreille presque malgré lui et écouta ses battements de cœur, sa respiration. Il venait de s'improviser monitoring. Stiles soupira plus profondément et il monta une main à sa joue pour l'apaiser. Il caressa sa tempe de son pouce à un rythme régulier. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir apprit à agir comme ça, mais les gestes lui venaient naturellement alors il s'en souciait peu.

Le souffle et le cœur de Stiles eurent quelques ratés et Derek ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher plus fort à lui à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Lentement, ses battements de cœur s'espacèrent. Puis plus rien. Le souffle de Stiles s'interrompit. Il était mort.

Le silence commença à s'installer dans la petite chambre et Derek sentit le calme l'envahir. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit sinon celui de sa respiration. Il était tellement calme que cela l'étonna lui même. Il s'était presque attendu à ressentir cette rage qui l'avait habité quand sa famille avait périt. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Rien sinon l'ébahissement. Un état d'hébétude tellement prononcé qu'il s'était figé. Tout ses muscles commençaient à devenir douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses bras étaient crispés autour du corps sans vie de Stiles, la tête de l'adolescent était encore posée contre son épaule. Sa main eut un tic nerveux et il put à nouveau se mouvoir comme il le voulait.

Derek remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et attira Stiles un peu plus contre lui, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa sans qu'il ne bouge, combien de temps il resta prostré de cette façon, à le tenir contre lui, dans ses bras. Mais ce fut assez pour que Scott revienne.

Il l'entendit se ramasser et se préparer à sauter, il avait presque envie de lui dire de ne pas venir mais c'était trop tard. Scott sauta par la fenêtre ouverte et se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes. Le regard du jeune loup garou se tourna vers le lit et il écarquilla les yeux avant de se figer en les voyant ainsi enlacés. Derek détourna les yeux.

« Derek ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Derek ? demanda t-il fébrilement. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer ses bras sur Stiles, comme si il avait peur que Scott ne le lui prenne.

« Derek ? l'appela t-il à nouveau. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de son prénom et il ferma les yeux. Scott s'approcha à pas vif de lui et Derek redressa la tête en lui montrant les crocs. Un grondement féroce monta dans sa poitrine et il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur.

« Attends tu déconnes, Derek ! ? hurla Scott, hors de lui. Bouge de là, gronda t-il. »

Derek ne se laissa pas impressionner. En réalité, il venait de laisser la place au loup, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Scott s'arrêta brusquement, son visage perdit toute couleur et il le vit tendre l'oreille. Lentement, Scott sembla prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il s'affala lourdement sur le sol, à genoux. Scott se mit à frissonner violemment, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Derek et il le fixa avec désespoir.

« C'est pas vrai... Il est pas ... Il est pas ..., dit-il sans terminer sa phrase. »

Derek sentit une vague de panique menacer de le submerger et il se réfugia derrière son coté loup, il détourna une fois de plus les yeux. La mort de Stiles fit son chemin directement dans le cerveau de Scott à la réaction du loup garou et il se mit à haleter, la peine le paralysait. Un vide venait de se créer dans sa poitrine et c'était insupportable, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il aurait voulu frapper dans un mur, détruire quelque chose, quelqu'un, il aurait même voulu mourir si ça avait put apaiser cette douleur qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Scott vit du coin de l'œil le vétérinaire entrer dans la chambre, quand il vit l'état des deux loups garou, il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour.

Scott, submergé par sa peine, se leva et sauta par la fenêtre à nouveau. Derek entendit ses bruits de pas s'évanouir alors qu'il partait en courant. Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux.

_Sur lui,_ rectifia t-il mentalement.

Son loup se retrancha dans un coin de sa tête et Derek frissonna en se redressant un peu. Il posa sa joue sur les cheveux de Stiles, comme il l'avait fait juste avant qu'il ne meure. Quelqu'un aurait du aller prévenir le Shérif... mais pas lui. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Il était bien là. Tant qu'il restait comme ça, il pouvait toujours prétendre que Stiles dormait. Qu'il venait juste de céder au sommeil et pas à la douleur.

.

* * *

**A suivre... **

.

J'ai tué Stiles ... Snif.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est triste, je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite ^^


	2. Revendiqué

**Titre:** Revendiqué

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Stiles se retrouve piégé dans la forêt par la meute d'alpha. Il se fait mordre et ne supporte pas la morsure. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

.

* * *

.

**Revendiqué**

.

.

Derek redressa la tête.

La colère monta dans sa poitrine et ses doigts se desserrèrent peu à peu autour de Stiles.

Ceux qui avaient fait ça ne savaient pas ce que les mots "_douleur_" et "_souffrance_" voulait dire. Ils le sauraient bientôt.

Tout ce que Stiles avait subit, ils le subiraient au centuple.

Derek se leva, portant Stiles dans ses bras, il l'allongea doucement dans le lit de Scott. Il resta un moment debout à coté du lit à le regarder. Il se sentait tellement vide. Tellement inutile. Tout venait de prendre une teinte sombre, plus rien n'était important. Les traits de Stiles étaient détendus, il semblait dormir...

Le loup garou ferma les yeux, puis se détourna de cette vue et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il avait déjà enjambé le panneau de bois quand un son incongru le fit se figer.

Derek fut paralysé. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et sa gorge se serra.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

L'horreur le pétrifia.

Il écarquilla les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit résonnait encore, de façon régulière.

Derek se leva brusquement et s'avança lentement vers le lit où il avait étendu Stiles. Quand il fut à deux mètres à peine du meuble, il s'arrêta. A nouveau, il se concentra.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du lit. Il tomba à genoux et prit le visage de Stiles en coupe entre ses mains. Il tapota sa joue.

« Stiles, l'appela t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres. »

Aucune réaction. Derek ferma les yeux, il ne devenait pas fou, il aurait juré avoir entendu un battement de cœur. Oui, il l'entendait. Derek rouvrit les yeux et tapota plus fort sur les joues de l'adolescent.

« Stiles ! l'appela t-il d'une voix forte. »

Derek faillit sursauter quand les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent lentement avant de s'ouvrir, bien que faiblement. Le cœur du loup garou fit un bond de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Oh bon sang, marmonna t-il en un souffle troublé. »

Derek posa une main sur le front de Stiles en le voyant frissonner. Il était glacé. Il commença à trembler vraiment au bout d'une seconde et Derek s'assit au bord du lit. C'était normal qu'il ait froid, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant plus de... plus d'une heure à peu près. Derek lui frictionna vivement les bras, son cœur battait la chamade et il n'arrivait toujours pas à intégrer ce qu'il se passait. Stiles claquait des dents.

« Froid, murmura t-il.

- Je sais, je sais ! »

Derek remonta les couvertures sur lui, il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il n'était pas médecin. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur le front de Stiles pour savoir à combien à peu près était sa température, quand il voulut l'enlever, l'adolescent retint sa main. Stiles appuya son visage contre sa peau en soupirant de soulagement. Derek avait chaud, ses paumes étaient brûlantes et cela devait le réchauffer. Le loup garou pressa ses paumes de main contre son visage, puis dans son cou.

« Ton cœur avait arrêté de battre, murmura t-il pour lui-même. »

Stiles ouvrit plus grand les yeux puis les referma. Il semblait épuisé. Derek tapota sa joue.

« Attends, ne t'endors pas maintenant. »

Derek sortit son portable et envoya un bref message au vétérinaire. Stiles frissonna violemment et poussa une plainte entre deux claquements de dent. Ses lèvres étaient cyanosés, il avait l'air d'une personne qui aurait passé toute une nuit coincé dans un glacier ou dans une chambre froide. Derek voulut retirer sa main de sa joue mais Stiles l'a retint avec la volonté d'un noyé s'accrochant à une bouée.

« D'accord, d'accord, je te la laisse. »

Sa paume de main épousa la forme de la joue de Stiles. Malgré ses couvertures et le contact de ses mains, l'adolescent ne cessa pas de trembler et sembla de plus en plus somnolent. Derek serra les dents et tourna la tête pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le réchauffer. Il jura et hésita un moment avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Il souleva rapidement Stiles dans ses bras et l'assit sur lui tandis qu'il s'installait à nouveau dans le lit. Le loup garou enleva rapidement ses chaussures en les envoyant valser d'un coup de pied et remonta les couvertures sur eux, frissonnant au contact glacé de la joue de Stiles dans son cou, et posa sa main sur son autre joue.

Derek grogna quand Stiles colla ses doigts contre son ventre, il pouvait sentir la morsure du froid à travers son t-shirt fin. Il remarqua que la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu l'adolescent de cette façon, il était en train de mourir et sentit un frisson d'effroi remonter dans son dos. Derek commença à fatiguer de sa position assise - même si il était un loup garou, il supportait mal l'immobilité - et se reposa contre les oreillers, étendant ses jambes sur le matelas. Il siffla entre ses dents lorsque Stiles colla ses jambes contre les siennes ainsi que ses pieds contre les siens. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le colla plus étroitement contre lui.

Les tremblements incontrôlables de Stiles et sa peau gelée lui donnèrent froid et Derek souffla lentement en fermant les yeux pour l'ignorer. Il frotta doucement son dos à la place pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur. Stiles soupira de soulagement.

« De-Derek ? appela t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Quoi, Stiles ? »

Stiles haleta alors qu'un spasme plus fort secouait son corps, ses doigts glacés soulevèrent son t-shirt pour se coller contre la peau chaude de son ventre et Derek se crispa, essayant de s'habituer au changement de température.

« F-Froid, soupira Stiles.

- J'avais compris la première fois, grogna Derek. »

Le loup garou écarquilla les yeux quand Stiles grimpa soudainement au dessus de lui, son instinct lui ordonna de le repousser mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider, l'adolescent venait de s'allonger de tout long sur lui. Le soupire apaisé qu'il poussa dans son cou l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Si il avait été dans la situation de Stiles, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se réchauffer, même se coller à l'adolescent si il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait froid.

Derek passa ses bras autour de lui et quand Stiles enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il tourna la sienne de sorte à ce que sa joue repose contre sa tempe. Il frotta son dos d'une main et fut soulagé quand les tremblements se transformèrent peu à peu en frissons. Au loin, il perçut le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture du vétérinaire. Derek ne bougea pas pour autant. Il écouta son pas vif sur le béton, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la peau de Stiles qui commençait à tiédir, sur son souffle déjà plus chaud dans son cou et sur la chaleur qui commençait à affluer à nouveau sur ses joues.

Le vétérinaire monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et Derek referma ses bras sur Stiles un peu plus fort avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de se figer. Le loup garou ne lui avait rien dit, il lui avait juste demandé de revenir chez Scott. Le vétérinaire échappa sa sacoche de médecin, celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol en un bruit mat.

« Stiles ? s'exclama t-il. »

L'adolescent remua faiblement contre lui. Derek redressa la tête, permettant à Stiles de tourner sa tête de l'autre coté pour qu'il puisse regarder le vétérinaire. Ce dernier inspira brutalement, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il resta un instant sans réaction, avant de se mettre brusquement en mouvement. Il se précipita vers eux avec fébrilité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il, d'une façon plus posée. »

Derek expliqua calmement comment il avait entendu le cœur de Stiles battre à nouveau puis le semblant d'hypothermie qui l'avait saisi.

« Oui, c'est normal, répondit-il. Enfin... normal, répéta t-il avec une grimace. Comme son cœur s'est arrêté, sa circulation du sang aussi, ça a refroidi son corps et ça l'a mit dans cette sorte d'hypothermie. »

Le vétérinaire essaya de déterminer si le manque d'oxygène avait affecté les capacités neuronales de Stiles mais ce dernier n'était préoccupé que par une chose.

« Froid, répéta t-il encore une fois d'une voix hachée par ses frissons. »

Stiles enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Derek, là où il était sûr de trouver de la chaleur. Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel mais ses bras se resserrèrent sur le corps fragile de Stiles. Le vétérinaire finit par hausser les épaules.

« Apparemment, je n'en tirerais rien tant qu'il ne sera pas réchauffé. En tout cas il peut parler.

- Il n'a dit que "_Froid_" depuis qu'il a reprit conscience, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Derek, grogna Stiles.

- Et "_Derek_", ajouta le vétérinaire. On peut en conclure qu'il n'a pas de paralysie faciale et qu'il a conservé au moins une partie de ses souvenirs. »

Derek se tendit en entendant un bruit de cavalcade au dehors. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de savoir qui arrivait que quelqu'un surgissait en coup de vent par la fenêtre. Scott se réceptionna souplement et se redressa. Il se tenait droit. Il aurait pu paraître fier si il n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement quand il vit ce qui se passait sous son nez. Son regard s'étrécit et un éclat de haine pure passa dans ses yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante. »

Stiles remua doucement contre lui, sa tête se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Scott sursauta violemment et recula de plusieurs pas. Il croisa le regard de Stiles. Stiles qui était encore vivant. Qui n'était pas mort. Scott sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors que sa gorge se nouait douloureusement.

« Stiles ? appela t-il en un souffle tremblant. »

Derek se redressa et s'écarta juste à temps. Il évita l'étreinte étouffante que Scott adressait à son meilleur ami en glissant sur le bord du matelas. Il se leva et s'écarta du lit d'un pas titubant. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur un fauteuil et regarda Scott serrer Stiles dans ses bras. Il lui disait des choses que même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ce n'était pas vraiment des phrases, juste une suite de mot incompréhensible qu'il destinait à son meilleur ami.

Derek posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, ses yeux se perdirent sur le plafond blanc. Il pensait à un tas de chose en même temps, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, il lui semblait que son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Il pensait à la sécurité de sa meute avant tout, il n'avait pas oublié la menace de la meute d'alpha et de ce Ayden. Il devait faire quelque chose, et ce quelque chose exigeait qu'il aille parler à Chris Argent, même si la tâche le répugnait.

« Scott, que t'as dit Chris ? demanda t-il.

- On s'en fout de Chris, répondit-il, la voix serrée.

- J'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il a dit, insista t-il fermement. »

Un silence entrecoupée de deux respirations hachées - celles de Stiles et Scott - s'installa. Derek ne quitta pas le plafond du regard. Scott soupira.

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'y avait pas une menace _réelle_. Et que si tu voulais de l'aide, tu n'avais qu'à aller le voir, lui transmit-il avec amertume.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, murmura t-il pour lui-même. »

.

* * *

.

Il n'avait pas fallut le dire deux fois. Derek avait sauté sur ses pieds et était allé parler à Chris Argent.

Le chasseur avait écouté son histoire sans sourciller, puis avait finalement grimacé avant de grogner un acquiescement. Allison avait tout de suite répondu présente, il n'avait même pas eut besoin de demander.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallut pour le dire, un attirail digne d'une armée était disposé autour de la maison de Scott. Deux machines assez imposantes dissuadaient quiconque de s'approcher et Derek avait même eut un frisson en sentant l'odeur d'aconit qui s'en échappaient.

Derek était ensuite monté à l'étage pour voir ce qui se passait, il sentait toujours l'odeur du vétérinaire - ce qui n'était pas étonnant, Stiles avait besoin d'une étroite observation - mais l'odeur d'Isaak venait de s'ajouter à celles qu'il sentait déjà. Derek ouvrit la porte avec un semblant d'hésitation. Ce qu'il vit lui donna froid dans le dos. Isaak était allongé sur le lit, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de Stiles... Qui tremblait toujours.

Quand il apparut, le vétérinaire se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Stiles, la morsure qu'il a eut a guéri mais il ne s'est pas transformé en loup garou... et il a un signe bizarre sur le bras, termina t-il avec gravité. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, s'approcha du lit et grimaça en voyant son louveteau ainsi accroché à l'humain. C'était répugnant.

« Où est Scott ? demanda t-il.

- Il est parti rejoindre Allison pour mettre en place une stratégie.

- C'est ça, grogna Derek. »

Il n'en revenait pas que Scott préfère Allison à Stiles. C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Isaak se recula vivement quand il le vit arriver, il leva les mains devant lui comme pour apaiser une bête sauvage.

« Il a froid, expliqua t-il.

- C'est vrai, Derek, confirma le vétérinaire. Ça doit être un symptôme de ce qu'il a, j'ai beau rajouter des tonnes de couvertures, il n'arrête pas de trembler. »

Derek soupira et posa sa main sur le front de Stiles, il était glacé. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la sienne, l'adolescent soupira et saisit sa main pour la plaquer contre sa joue. La chaleur sembla raviver l'énergie de Stiles, l'adolescent se leva, stupéfiant tout le monde dans la pièce, et se colla contre Derek de tout son corps. Le loup garou serra les dents, l'odeur de Stiles afflua dans sa direction, emplissant ses poumons, le contact glacé de sa peau le fit frisonner violemment comme ses doigts se faufilaient sous son t-shirt pour aller à la rencontre de son dos brûlant.

« D-Derek, souffla Stiles en claquant des dents. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si il l'appelait. Plutôt comme si il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Derek fronça les sourcils et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Stiles soupira de soulagement, il blottit sa tête dans son cou. Le corps de l'adolescent se détendit peu à peu contre lui et sa peau commença à tiédir.

« Il a moins froid, remarqua Derek sans le lâcher. »

Le vétérinaire était bouche bée, il hocha la tête distraitement pour confirmer. Isaak grogna et quitta la pièce par la porte. C'était peut-être le seul loup garou qui se souciait encore d'utiliser les portes pour sortir. Derek se racla la gorge avec gêne. Avoir Stiles collé à lui de cette façon était quelque chose d'étrange et si il s'en était plutôt bien accommodé quand il avait "_ressuscité_" maintenant qu'il avait eut le temps de se remettre dans l'habit de l'alpha insensible qu'il était censé porter, c'était juste... quelque chose d'inhabituel et d'embarrassant.

Il était presque midi et faire manger Stiles ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'ils l'avaient craint. L'adolescent avait juste refusé de se séparer de Derek, même le temps de manger quelque chose. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé à manger trois petits sandwichs sur les genoux de l'alpha. Derek avait grincé des dents mais avait supporté la situation. Ils avaient essayés de voir ce qui se produisait si Stiles n'était plus en contact avec lui, et aussitôt, ses tremblements avaient atteints un stade insoutenable, ses lèvres avaient commencés à bleuir et Derek avait refusé de pousser l'expérience plus loin, reprenant l'adolescent dans ses bras. Stiles s'était laissé faire, au bord de l'engourdissement.

« C'est pas difficile à comprendre, avait-il grogné. C'est le contact avec un alpha qui le réchauffe. »

Il était maintenant environ seize heures, Stiles s'était endormi contre lui, la tête sur son épaule large et bien emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire. Tous le monde était parti organisé la défense de la maison McCall avec la famille Argent. Et lui était coincé là en tant que radiateur lupin apparemment. Derek crevait de chaud mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il regardait le bras de l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait jamais vu un tel symbole, il creusait sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais rien ne lui revenait. Il n'avait jamais vu ce symbole. Les deux maillons de chaines joints ensemble créaient un contraste effrayant sur la peau pâle de Stiles. Cet emblème ne lui disait rien de bon et il sentait son ventre se tordre. Tout avait une signification dans le monde des loups garou, et ce que Stiles avait à son bras devait en avoir une aussi.

Derek se tendit brusquement. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

« Ils sont là, dit-il à voix haute. »

Il savait que tout les loups garou l'entendrait. Derek ne sut pas quoi faire pour Styles, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question, le vétérinaire posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Derek hocha la tête et se leva en maintenant Stiles contre lui, il le déposa ensuite sur le lit et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Pour une fois, il emprunta l'escalier, ses yeux changèrent de couleur rapidement, passant au grenat, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes et son visage se déforma. Quand il atteignit la porte d'entrée, il n'avait plus rien d'un humain inoffensif. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un long grognement de menace.

Il rejoignit les autres, un grondement profond montait en continu de sa poitrine , il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un loup en train de groûler mais parfois, il avait du mal à refouler son loup.

« Ne les provoque pas, De..., commença Chris. »

Un hurlement menaçant, suivit d'une multitude d'autre s'éleva. Derek montra les crocs tandis que Chris suivait les yeux la direction d'où ils venaient. Allison leva son arc et Scott et Isaak grognèrent en réponse.

« ... rek, termina le chasseur. »

De la forêt qui environnait la maison de Scott, sortit une meute de loup garou, certains avaient gardés formes humaines, d'autres s'étaient transformés et les regardaient de leur yeux rouges. C'était le cas de Ayden qui marchait en tête avec un petit sourire poli aux lèvres qui excita la colère de Derek. Il fit claquer sa mâchoire avec agressivité. Il ne comptait pas s'effrayer de la présence d'autant de loup garou, alpha ou non.

Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, mais aucun n'était organisé ou coordonné avec les autres. Rapidement, cela deviendrait une zizanie. Derek avait de l'expérience, des guerres de clans avaient déjà fait rage au sein de sa famille, il était prêt.

« Eh bien, Derek ! le salua Ayden avec une voix onctueuse. Je vois que tu as amené des amis. »

Ayden rit et écarta les bras, comme si il leurs souhaitait à tous la bienvenue. Chris leva son arbalète et le tint en joug, faisait grogner plusieurs alphas. Allison leva son arc à son tour pour protéger son père. Tout sombra dans un joyeux désordre. Les alphas se ramassèrent en position d'attaque, grognant furieusement, montrant les crocs, de leurs cotés, les Argent, Derek et sa "meute" se crispèrent avant de grogner de la même façon. Seul Ayden se tenait droit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il claqua des mains, et les alphas s'apaisèrent.

« Allons, allons ! dit-il doucement. Comme tu vois, nous sommes venus plus tôt, j'avais une sorte de... pressentiment, termina t-il, ses yeux se plissant avec malice.  
J'étais pratiquement sûr que tu ne nous livrerais pas l'humain, alors j'ai avancé l'heure de notre _rendez-vous_. »

Derek montra les crocs. Discrètement, Chris actionna une gâchette avec la pointe de son pied. En une seconde, plusieurs filets en argent se relevèrent sur la meute de loup garou alpha, emprisonnant les loups garou qui étaient le plus loin de la maison. Ayden ne se retourna même pas, son regard amusé était fixé sur Derek. La moitié des loups garou alpha étaient maintenant emprisonnés dans les filets. La plupart criait de douleur quand les liens en argent entaillaient leurs peaux. Allison actionna une autre gâchette du bout de sa botte et les loups garou les plus proches d'Ayden furent à leur tour emprisonnés. Derek se redressa avec satisfaction. Aydent rit.

« C'est pas très gentil ça, Derek, dit Ayden avec un ton déçu. »

Scott grogna sourdement, ce qu'avait vécu son meilleur ami lui remontait à la gorge et il n'avait envie que d'une chose: planter ses griffes dans la gorge de ce type. Isaak le suivit, comme un écho.

« Vous feriez mieux de faire demi-tour, le menaça Derek.

- Oui, nous sommes en effectif réduit depuis que ton chasseur a prit les miens dans ses filets. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, nous n'étions pas venu pour nous battre. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Un hurlement rauque résonna derrière eux et ils se tournèrent tous vers la maison McCall. Sur le toit, un loup garou de grande stature les regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il portait quelque chose dans ses bras et tous plissèrent les yeux. Il portait Stiles.

« Stiles ! grogna furieusement Scott. »

Le loup garou sauta du toit et courut, disparaissant dans les bois et évitant les flèches des Argents avec agilité. Scott montra les dents et poussa un feulement proche de celui d'un félin furieux et agressif. Il partit à sa poursuite, Allison tenta de l'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard, Scott allait trop vite et avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de réagir, il avait disparut dans les bois à la suite du kidnappeur.

Derek était déchiré entre sa haine pour Ayden et par son instinc qui le poussait à aller à la suite de Scott pour poursuivre le loup garou. Il hésita, le corps tendu vers le bois mais les pieds fermement cloués au sol. Ayden mit fin à son tourment en parlant:

« Tu vois, Derek. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tout ça était loin d'être nécessaire. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, gronda t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire, tu as fait une grosse erreur. Humain ou pas, il fait partie de la meute, continua t-il tout aussi furieusement.

- Oh que non, rit Ayden. Non, Derek. Ce garçon fait partie de _notre_ meute maintenant. Sais-tu ce que veux dire "revendiquer quelqu'un" ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils, à la plus grande surprise d'Ayden.

« Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? demanda t-il en feignant la surprise. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, il se sentait de trop dans cette histoire. Allison regardait désespérément les bois. Elle aussi avait envie de se jeter à la poursuite de Scott mais elle devait rester. Il y avait encore une dizaine de loups garou qui tenait encore sur leurs deux jambes. Isaak lança un regard interrogateur à Derek et celui-ci donna un coup de menton pour lui donner son accord. Le jeune loup garou disparut dans les bosquets à son tour. Chris fit claquer sa langue sur son palet au départ d'Isaak, ce qui les mettait en infériorité numérique.

« Ce n'était pas indispensable, dit-il juste assez fort pour que seul Derek l'entende.

- Je vais te le dire dans ce cas, continua Ayden sans faire attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Revendiquer quelqu'un, c'est un peu une sorte de... comment appellent-ils ça ? Ah oui... Une sorte de mariage, termina t-il en savourant l'effet que sa phrase avait produite »

Derek se crispa brutalement. Ayden sourit:

« Comment t'expliquer ? Aleksandre est quelqu'un de très spécial. Sa morsure est d'autant plus intéressante que ce n'est pas un alpha et qu'elle fait extrêmement souffrir ceux qui en sont victime. Votre _humain_, dit-il avec une moue dégoutée, est le seul à y avoir survécu. Et si j'en crois ta tête, tu viens de te souvenir de ce qui arrive lorsqu'un bêta mord une personne tout en étant conscient de ses actes, pas vrai ? »

En effet. Derek se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour oublier une chose aussi importante. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces histoires de compagnon et de mariage lupins parce qu'il n'était qu'un gosse à l'époque et que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de s'amuser. Lorsqu'un loup garou mordait un humain avec la volonté d'en faire son compagnon, l'humain était considéré comme revendiqué. D'où les tremblements de Stiles et son impression de geler sur place.

Derek sentit l'horreur monter dans sa poitrine en se rappelant les paroles de son père:

_« Ne fais jamais subir un tel tourment à un humain si tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu fais. Se lier avec une personne n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait à la légère, surtout quand cela fait autant souffrir. _

_- Souffrir ? avait-il demandé. _

_- Souffrir est un mot faible pour te décrire combien la personne souffre. Celle que tu mords sera complétement dépendante de toi, elle ne pourra pas **vivre **sans toi. Te séparer d'elle serait comme la jeter dans un glacier et elle finirait par mourir de froid et de solitude. Tu ne dois mordre une personne que si tu es sûr de pouvoir lui faire subir une telle épreuve. _

_- Si c'est tellement douloureux, pourquoi mordre une personne ? C'est idiot, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules. _

_- L'amour résiste à bien des épreuves... Quand le moment viendra, tu comprendras. »_

« Et oui, soupira Ayden. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Ce Stiles appartient à Aleksandre maintenant.

- Stiles n'appartient à personne, gronda t-il. »

Ayden rit à nouveau, il leva les yeux mains au ciel, comme si il était amusé de la réaction d'un enfant. Il secoua la tête avec dérision et soupira de bien être. Son attitude était détendu, c'était comme si il parlait à une bande d'amis. Pas à des ennemis potentiels.

« Derek, Derek, Derek, chantonna t-il. Quand vas-tu apprendre de tes erreurs ? Rien n'est jamais acquis, tu devrais le savoir mieux que tout le monde, pas vrai ? Cette histoire n'est pas la tienne ? Celle d'un petit garçon qui a perdu toute sa famille, d'un coup d'un seul, qui a du supporter de vivre seul à à peine 16 ans parce que la fille qu'il pensait amoureuse de lui a fait brûler sa famille comme sur un bûché ? »

Ce fut trop pour Derek. Tout les muscles tendus, il se jeta sur l'alpha avec un grondement qui fit trembler les fenêtres de la maison de Scott. Il donna un violent coup de pied à l'alpha qui essayait de s'interposer et esquiva un coup de poing venant d'un autre loup garou. Il virevolta sur ses talons et para ainsi les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, il ne put en éviter certains, il était peut-être un loup garou entraîné, mais avec une dizaine d'alpha sur le dos, il était un peu dépassé. Il entendit une flèche siffler à son oreille avant de se planter dans le corps d'un alpha qui allait l'attaquer. Il se retourna et fendit l'air de sa main, donnant un coup de griffe puissant dans le cou d'un loup garou qui s'affala lourdement sur le dos, mort sur le coup.

Derek se concentra pour atteindre des points vitaux de ses adversaires, il n'avait pas le temps de gérer tout le temps les mêmes personnes, autant en finir directement avec eux du premier coup. Il tua quatre loups garou après maints efforts et compta trois morts pour Allison et cinq pour Chris. Le dernier loup garou qui restait recula craintivement et alla se placer derrière son alpha.

Ayden, loin de se révolter du comportement de son bêta, sourit avec amusement.

« C'est loin de m'impressionner. En fait, je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais préféré avoir une conversation civilisé avec toi, mais tu semble... réfractaire. Tu pourrais en apprendre beaucoup plus avec moi que tout ce que tu as appris dans ta courte et misérable vie. Tu appelles ça "ta meute" ? Des humains, des bêtas qui ne sont pas sous ton commandement, qui sapent ton autorité, et par dessus le marché: des chasseurs ? ricana Ayden avec un sourire narquois. »

Derek avança calmement jusqu'à lui. Il eut un sourire absolument décalé par rapport à la situation, un sourire amusé. Ce sourire fit se figer Ayden dans sa grâce presque féline. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de l'alpha.

« Peut-être que ma meute n'est pas parfaite, mais elle vaut toujours mieux que tout ceux que tu as sacrifié par orgueil, lui dit-il en relevant le menton avec défi »

Derek perdit son sourire, sa main percuta la poitrine de Ayden. Ses griffes pénétrèrent sa chair, faisant couler son sang. Deux flèches sifflèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles, passant non loin de lui, mais avec une précision hors norme, elles passèrent sous son bras et allèrent se ficher dans la poitrine de l'alpha. Ayden haleta, il se courba en deux sous la douleur et une quinte de toux le saisit. Derek enleva brutalement ses griffes et se recula. Il tourna les talons et fut satisfait d'entendre le bruit sourd que produisit son corps lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol.

Un concert de grognement furieux et déchiré s'éleva mais Derek ne tourna pas la tête. Ceux qui protestaient étaient ceux qui étaient emprisonnés dans les filets d'argent. Il sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui au constat qui suivit: finalement, ils n'avaient pas réussit à protéger le plus faible d'entre eux, Stiles avait de nouveau disparut. Chris, qui avait baissé son arbalète, la releva soudainement, il visa et tira mais jura entre ses dents.

Derek se retourna, Ayden avait disparut. Le dernier loup garou encore en vie avait passé le bras de l'alpha autour de ses épaules et s'était enfuit avec lui. Il serra les dents avant de hausser les épaules. De toute façon, Ayden était trop gravement blessé pour s'en sortir, la flèche avait transpercé un de ses poumons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'eux ? demanda Derek en montrant du menton les autres alphas toujours coincés dans les filets d'argent. »

Chris eut un regard sombre, ses yeux survolèrent tout ces loups garou, il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il. Les enfermer pour le moment, et ensuite j'aviserais.

- Tu es conscient que tuer autant de loup garou...

- Déclencherait une guerre aux allures de génocide ? J'en ai conscience. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? demanda t-il en secouant la tête. »

Derek ferma les yeux, il se sentait épuisé. Il haussa les épaules à son tour. Il s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de tout ces loups garou en vérité.

« Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il finalement. »

Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de retrouver son lit. Là où aucun problème n'existait. Là où personne n'avait kidnappé Stiles. Derek soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas la réalité évidemment, et il devait aller à la poursuite de celui qui avait emmené Stiles. Ce n'était pas une question de "pouvoir" mais une question de "devoir". Il le devait à l'humain pour toute les fois où il l'avait sauvé. Derek allait s'apprêter à se mettre à la poursuite de ce Aleksandre, le seul bêta de la meute, quand Scott surgit des bois, portant à demi Isaak. Sa mine était grave et il avait retrouvé une allure humaine.

« On a perdu sa trace, haleta t-il en déposant son fardeau. »

Isaak grimaçait, une tache de sang s'étalait sur son t-shirt au milieu de son ventre. Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Un alpha les a rejoint sur le chemin, il m'a foncé dessus et je n'ai rien vu venir, expliqua le louveteau. »

La blessure mettrait du temps à guérir, mais il n'était pas mortellement blessé. Derek releva la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit le vétérinaire penché à celle-ci, maintenant un chiffon contre sa tête. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, on avait du l'assommer. L'homme grimaça:

« Désolé, Derek. Je n'ai rien pu faire, il m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir.

- Ça a peu d'importance maintenant, dit-il en détournant le regard. »

Derek leva la tête et ferma les yeux, il fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher en direction des bois. Tous le regardèrent partir en fronçant les sourcils. Derek ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il s'arrêta cependant quand Scott lui demanda:

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le loup garou eut un sourire en coin, il soupira.

« Je vais à sa recherche. »

Et il partit.

.

* * *

.

Derek n'avait pas été le seul à se mettre à la recherche de Stiles. Mais plus ils intensifiaient les fouilles, plus ils leur semblaient que ce dernier s'éloignait. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à mettre la main sur les derniers loups garou fugitif, même à l'odeur, ils n'avaient pas pu les suivre.

Scott était de plus en plus taciturne, Allison arrivait à lui tirer quelque mots, mais l'absence de son meilleur ami lui avait filé un sacré coup au moral. Pour preuve, lui qui avait été tellement enthousiaste de pouvoir joué au Lacrosse, se retrouvait maintenant relégué au banc de touche par manque de motivation.

Allison le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ils allaient faire des recherches juste après l'école, des fois même ils séchaient les cours juste pour aller à la poursuite de Stiles. Mais ils rentraient chaque soir bredouille, et Scott se rembrunissait un peu plus.

Derek recherchait activement les fuyards, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne trouve une piste. Mais cette piste finissait toujours pas se perdre avec celles d'animaux sauvages et il perdait du temps en les suivant. Isaak venait parfois avec lui.

Chris Argent n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer tout ces loups garou. Il était peut-être un chasseur, mais il était humain et il hésitait à tuer un nombre aussi élevé d'êtres humains. Il attendait qu'une solution se présente à lui.

Cela faisait une semaine que Stiles avait à nouveau disparu et son absence avait été impossible à cacher au Shérif. Scott avait fait de son mieux en lui disant qu'il était chez lui, mais comment son père aurait-il pu le croire quand le lycée l'appelait tout les jours pour lui signaler l'absence de son fils en cours ?

Le Shérif était fou de rage contre Scott pour lui avoir caché que son fils avait disparu. Sa mère fut prévenue, il passa un sale quart d'heure, avant que Scott ne craque et ne lui raconte tout. Melissa avait baissé d'un ton et avait fait de son mieux pour consoler son fils, même si elle était encore mal à l'aise avec toute ces histoires de loup garou.

Des patrouilles avaient été organisées et le portrait de Stiles avait été affiché dans toute la ville, ses plus proches amis faisaient eux aussi des recherches de leur coté. Le Shérif était inconsolable.

* * *

.

Il faisait noir.

Il avait froid, terriblement froid.

Stiles grimaça en se recroquevillant pour garder le plus de chaleur possible, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était gelé de l'intérieur.

Le deuxième jour - ou le troisième, il ne savait plus, il avait perdu la notion du temps - quelqu'un l'avait saisit en dessous des aisselles avant de le soulever et de le jeter dans une sorte de puits. Il avait eut l'impression qu'on l'avait jeté dans un bain rempli de glaçon, le niveau de l'eau était assez bas pour ne pas qu'il se noie, mais assez haut pour l'obliger à se maintenir sur la pointe des pieds, l'épuisant un peu plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui faisait ça, toujours était-il qu'on l'avait sorti à temps de là, il s'apprêtait à se noyer, la tête sous l'eau, quand on l'avait brutalement tiré par les bras.

Et depuis, on l'avait laissé moisir là.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche à la quête de son souffle et haleta. Sa gorge était gonflée et douloureuse, l'air passant dans ses poumons semblait irriter chaque partie de son corps au lieu de le soulager. Il tira furieusement sur le collier qu'on avait serré autour de son cou pour lui donner des difficultés pour respirer, il lui faisait mal, il sentait sa peau le brûler à cet endroit et un liquide poisseux s'en écoulait.

Stiles se sentait sale. Il se sentait crasseux, inutile, impuissant... Même pas capable de se défendre seul. Il n'était rien, un minuscule grain de sable dans les chaussures de son ravisseur. Et celui-ci prenait un plaisir malsain à le torturer.

Son ventre se crispa violemment et il se tordit pour échapper à cette douloureuse contraction. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Ses tortionnaires s'étaient amusés à uriner sur la nourriture devant ses yeux, attendant avec impatience qu'il s'en nourrisse. Mais si il était crasseux, inutile et impuissant, il avait encore sa fierté. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, alors il se laisserait mourir de faim si il le fallait mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

On attendait qu'il se courbe, qu'il cède. Mais même si il était brisé, Stiles ne céderait pas.

.

* * *

Puis un jour, une sonnette d'alarme avait retentit dans sa tête, tirant Derek de son sommeil.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était comme si son loup s'était retourné violemment à l'intérieur de lui. Derek ferma les yeux, se demandant si il devait se rendormir, ou faire confiance à son instinct, il soupira et décida de choisir la deuxième option par acquis de conscience.

Derek s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de chez lui, sa veste en cuir à la main. Il ferma les yeux, leva le nez et écouta attentivement, essayant de trouver ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, son cœur rata un battement.

« Stiles, souffla t-il. »

L'odeur était reconnaissable entre milles. Derek n'hésita pas une seconde avant de courir. Il vérifia régulièrement qu'il se dirigeait dans la bonne direction. Il râlait sur les arbres qui semblaient vouloir ralentir sa course, sur le vent qui soufflait dans son dos, l'empêchant de repérer Stiles plus précisément. Quand, enfin, les éléments se décidèrent à jouer en sa faveur, il se rendit compte que le vent l'avait poussé un peu trop loin à l'ouest. Il rectifia rapidement sa trajectoire et continua. Quand l'odeur se fit plus puissante, il se mit à appeler l'adolescent.

« Stiles ? cria t-il. »

Un bruissement se fit entendre à sa gauche et il se tourna abruptement vers l'origine du bruit. Derek eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage, il hurla de douleur quand cinq griffes pénétrèrent dans son bras, déchirant sa peau. Son loup prit le dessus et son visage se déforma, prenant les traits du loup garou. Derek repoussa son adversaire et grogna en recevant un nouveau coup de griffe dans l'abdomen. Il montra les crocs et feula.

Il reconnut enfin celui à qui il avait affaire.

Aleksandre.

Celui qui avait fait tant de mal à Stiles, qui l'avait enlevé et qui le maintenait encore emprisonné. Un grondement féroce monta dans sa poitrine et jamais Derek ne s'était sentit si hors de lui. Il se sentait prêt à commettre les pires horreurs qu'il avait jamais commise. Il se voyait l'égorger, transpercer sa poitrine de ses griffes, lui arracher le cœur, le décapiter. Toute sorte de mort affluait dans sa tête.

Aleksandre le regarda fixement, son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus alors qu'il voyait sa colère.

« Pas content que je t'ai volé ce misérable humain ? Il était tellement pathétique ! Si tu savais comme j'ai aimé l'entendre hurler quand mes crocs se sont enfoncés dans son bras. »

Derek bondit, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent sauvagement dans l'épaule d'Aleksandre, il secoua la tête et serra les mâchoires autant qu'il le put, il entendit l'os craquer et serra encore plus fort, le hurlement dément qui sortait de la bouche du loup n'était pas assez déchirant à son goût. Il allait lui faire payer les souffrances de Stiles. Les griffes du bêta s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre, mais il avait tellement peu conscience de son propre corps, de sa propre douleur, qu'il le remarqua à peine. Ne restait que cette rage incandescente, que ce désir de vengeance, de faire le plus de mal possible.

Derek relâcha enfin sa prise du l'épaule de sa victime, il cracha le sang avec dégoût et regarda avec un plaisir sadique l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit. Le bras d'Aleksandre pendait lamentablement et d'une façon grotesque. Derek sourit en entendant les petits gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il ne restera qu'un tas de chair disséminé un peu partout dans la forêt. »

Aleksandre renifla d'amusement. Derek ricana, faisant pâlir le bêta.

« Tu crois que je plaisante ? dit-il froidement. »

Aleksandre se redressa difficilement, la guérison accélérée ne se faisait pas, une blessure provenant d'un alpha ne guérissait jamais aussi vite. Derek était conscient de ce fait et il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de ce statut. Il n'attendit pas que le bêta se remette, il lui donna un puissant coup de griffe sur l'autre épaule. Il lui donna un coup de poing, le fit s'écraser lourdement sur le sol d'un coup pied. Aleksandre ricana, ses yeux ambres le toisèrent avec amusement.

« Si tu crois que je crains la mort, tu te trompe lourdement. Ayden n'est peut être pas l'alpha idéal, mais il nous a apprit à gérer la douleur. »

Aleksandre se redressa sans difficulté apparente, l'épaule que Derek avait mordue se tordait toujours en un angle bizarre, mais malgré cela, le bêta parvint à la bouger comme si de rien n'était. Il ferma sa main en un poing avec un sourire narquois.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es aussi résistant ? Ayden a cassé chacun de mes membres à titre d'entrainement, et tu sais combien de temps peut mettre un os à se ressouder après une blessure infligée par un alpha ? Des mois... Si il est brisé à intervalle régulier, termina t-il avec un sourire tendre. »

Derek sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il n'avait pas eut d'entrainement aussi corrosif. Ses parents l'avaient élevé comme tout les autres parents humains l'auraient fait. Il n'avait pas été conditionné à être une machine de guerre. Aleksandre fonça droit sur lui et planta ses griffes dans sa nuque, agrippant sa peau, le maintenant sur place alors qu'il essayait de le mordre à la jugulaire. Derek eut juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter ce coup fatal, les crocs du loup s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule et il cria de douleur et de rage mêlée. Il profita de la proximité d'Aleksandre pour lui enfoncer ses griffes dans le ventre, le plus profondément qu'il put.

Aleksandre haleta:

« On est tellement plus fort que tout ces humains, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresserait à cet insecte ? cracha t-il. Il était tellement faible, il a supplié comme une chienne pour que je l'achève. Il est pas encore trop tard, Derek. Tu peux choisir de t'allier à nous, d'abandonner la meute pathétique que tu as aujourd'hui pour une meute beaucoup plus puissante. »

Le pire, c'était peut-être qu'il croyait qu'il allait dire oui. Comme si sa proposition avait été une offre alléchante pour Derek. Il n'en était rien. Il avait peut-être été assoiffé de pouvoir au début, mais il s'était rendu compte que tout avait un prix. On ne pouvait pas obtenir la puissance aussi facilement, il fallait suer sang et eau, il fallait faire des erreurs, comme lui en avait fait au début...

« Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, ma meute me convient, grogna t-il. »

Derek le poussa et Aleksandre s'écrasa à nouveau dos contre le sol. Il leva la main, prêt à lui assener un nouveau coup quand l'odeur de Stiles lui revint en pleine figure. Il avait crut à un appât, un t-shirt avec son odeur que le bêta avait amené jusqu'ici pour le tromper, mais c'était trop fort. Cela ne pouvait pas être juste un vêtement imprégné de son odeur corporelle.

Derek baissa lentement le bras, il ferma les yeux un instant et respira plus profondément. Pas de doute. Il rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Aleksandre. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Un grondement monta dans la poitrine de Derek.

« Où est-il ? grogna t-il.

- Cherche, mais dépêche toi si tu veux le retrouver vivant, ricana t-il. »

Derek releva vivement le bras, les yeux d'Aleksandre s'écarquillèrent. Il l'abaissa violemment et détourna la tête quand un jet de sang s'abattit sur sa joue. Derek ne ferma pas les yeux, il regarda les bulles de sang qui éclataient de la plaie béante qu'il venait de faire à son cou. Il l'avait égorgé, sans pitié. Le regard d'Aleksandre se planta fixement dans le sien, et un instant, il put voir toute sa souffrance. Pas physique. Mais mentale. Celle qu'il avait subit depuis qu'il avait été enrôlé dans la meute de Ayden. Derek se vit un instant à sa place et un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos. Aleksandre s'affaissa, un râle rauque sortit d'entre ses lèvres, et ce fut terminé. Il était mort.

Derek prit un instant pour peser son geste, les bras le long du corps. Puis il se remit en mouvement.

Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Stiles pouvait être blessé, ou mourant.

Il tournait dans la même zone depuis un quart d'heure et il commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il sentait l'odeur de Stiles, elle était proche, il avait l'impression d'être au bon endroit, mais il avait beau regarder au ciel, dans les arbres, sur le sol... Il ne trouvait pas Stiles. Ses mains tremblaient, il sentait que l'adolescent n'allait pas bien, qu'il était pratiquement mourant, et il avait peur. Lui, Derek, l'alpha, il avait peur.

Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard, de découvrir un cadavre à un endroit qu'il foulait depuis tout ce temps. Il donna un coup de poing furieux dans un arbre. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer depuis le début ses recherches quand un bruit sous son pied attira son attention. Il tapa doucement du pied, son cœur rata un battement. Ça sonnait creux.

Derek s'écarta rapidement et balaya les feuilles et la terre avec ses mains. Il cogna avec sa main et à nouveau, le son creux retentit. Il déblaya prestement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sous toute la terre, il vit une planche de bois noircie par le temps. Derek retint sa respiration.

Il secoua la tête, jurant mentalement contre son appréhension et souleva la planche. L'odeur de Stiles emplit ses poumons.

« Stiles, souffla t-il. »

L'adolescent était dans une sorte de puits, sa tête était pratiquement sous l'eau et Derek lui maintint la tête pour qu'il puisse respirer sans se noyer. Il le souleva, le prenant sous les bras. Le cœur de Derek battait douloureusement dans ses cotes, tout cela avait l'allure d'un cauchemar. Il prit l'adolescent et le serra contre lui, l'eau s'infiltra dans le tissus de ses vêtements et il se retrouva bien vite aussi trempé que Stiles. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était trop horrifié pour s'en préoccuper. Stiles portait les mêmes vêtements que depuis son enlèvement. Sa peau se colorait de bleu et de violet à certains endroits, sa joue était particulièrement enflée. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte ainsi que le coin de sa bouche.

« Ça va aller, murmura Derek en une litanie idiote. »

Les lèvres de Stiles étaient bleuies par le froid, l'eau dans le puits était glacée, une respiration sifflante sortait d'entre ses lèvres et elle était tellement faible... Derek le souleva dans ses bras, il put sentir les cotes de Stiles et serra les dents. Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers la maison Hale. Elle était abandonnée, mais elle suffirait, et elle n'était pas très loin. Une fois arrivé, il enleva les vêtements trempés de Stiles et le sécha aussi vite qu'il le put, il frictionna doucement ses bras et le changea, lui mettant des vêtements secs. Il envoya un message à Scott et au vétérinaire, si vite que lui même se demanda comment il avait fait. Tout se passait si vite, son cerveau n'avait même pas le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il se passait. C'était presque comme la fois où le cœur de Stiles avait cessé de battre, comme si il se trouvait dans une sorte d'état de choc.

En aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Scott était là, une ambulance emportait Stiles à toute berzingue. On l'avait forcé à monter dedans, prétextant qu'il était dans un état de stress post traumatique. Il n'avait pas protesté, cela lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait autour de Stiles sans être obligé de le quitter. Le Shérif était arrivé, lui avait adressé un signe de tête puis avait été rejoindre son fils, posant une main sur son front et tenant la main de l'adolescent de l'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre s'était planté devant lui avec insistance, il portait un uniforme assez semblable à celui du Shérif Stilinski.

« Vous êtes un héros, monsieur. »

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle. Ne voyant pas de réaction, l'homme continua:

« Nous avons retrouvé un couteau près du corps de cet homme... cet Aleksandre Casey. Il avait un casier judiciaire pour enlèvement, il était recherché dans plusieurs États pour les mêmes faits. Vous êtes tombé sur lui alors qu'il allait voir ce garçon, et vous avez retourné son couteau contre lui, pas vrai ? »

Derek hocha la tête, content que l'homme lui trouve une excuse. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire à moitié impressionné et à moitié effrayé.

« Il fallait un sacré cran pour faire ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un, vous ! Allez-y doucement, si vous avez besoin d'un soutien psychologique, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. »

L'homme tapota son épaule, il sortit un calepin et griffonna dessus avec entrin avant de disparaitre au coin d'un couloir. Derek monta une main à sa tête, faisant glisser la couverture qu'on avait posé sur ses épaules dans l'ambulance. Alors c'était comme ça que se déroulaient les enquêtes policières de nos jours ? On donnait des excuses toutes faites à des gens et il suffisait qu'il acquiesce pour qu'on le croit ? Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Une toux violente détourna son attention et il regarda dans la direction de la chambre d'hopital. La porte était fermée. Elle avait été chauffé à une certaine température pour remédier à l'hypothermie de Stiles. Peu à peu, il avait reprit des couleurs, mais maintenant, sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante et les médecins avaient diagnostiqués une pneumonie. Très grave. Ils avaient même dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y survive au rythme où allaient les choses.

Stiles était mourant. A nouveau.

.

* * *

**A suivre... **

Encore une fin triste ^^

Je suis vraiment horrible avec Stiles :'(

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande ami, elle ne va pas vous mordre ( eh eh, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas sorti celle là XD)


	3. A revendiqué Ou pas

**Titre:** Revendiqué

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Stiles se retrouve piégé dans la forêt par la meute d'alpha. Il se fait mordre et ne supporte pas la morsure. Sterek

**Note:** Spoil saison 1, saison 2.

.

* * *

.

**A revendiqué... Ou pas.**

.

.

Derek n'était pas resté longtemps assis.

Il ne pouvait pas rester à l'hopital, il avait trop de responsabilité. Il devait s'occuper de l'entrainement d'Isaak, entretenir le hangar et fournir de nouveau meuble. Il devait se mettre à la recherche des fuyards aussi. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester assis au coté de Stiles, et puis il ne servirait à rien, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait l'aider. Il avait déjà Scott et son père pour lui tenir la main, Derek n'était pas nécessaire.

De toute façon, il avait des nouvelles régulières de la part d'Isaak, alors ce n'était pas comme si il ne savait pas comment allait Stiles.

« Pas d'amélioration, il est toujours dans un état critique. »

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais le Shérif jure qu'il lui a serré la main. »

« Scott a pleuré aujourd'hui, le cœur de Stiles s'est arrêté et ils ont du le réanimer. »

« La pneumonie de Stiles s'est aggravée. »

« Le Shérif a cogné dans un mur. »

« Les médecins disent que c'est fini et que c'est de l'acharnement thérapeutique. »

« Ils veulent le débrancher. »

Il était bien renseigné, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Scott était là ? Pourquoi se tenait-il ainsi campé sur ses jambes, aussi déterminé ? Derek soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ? demanda t-il.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Stiles, dit-il de but en blanc.

- A quoi ça servirait ? Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

- Tu te trompe, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait que tu sois là... C'est toi qui l'a sauvé. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'accrocher un sac de sable qui leurs servaient pour l'entrainement. Scott grogna et donna un coup dedans, le sac de sable s'ouvrit en deux, déversant le sable un peu partout. Derek soupira une fois de plus et monta une main à sa tête, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« C'est pas en cassant mes affaires que je vais me décider à venir le voir, tu sais ?

- Tu dois aller le voir. J'ai cette impression, tu m'as toujours dit d'écouter mon instinct. Mon instinct me dit que tu dois bouger tes fesses d'ici et aller le voir. »

Derek planta ses yeux dans ceux de Scott, le garçon avait mauvaise mine, il semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Dans son regard, il ne vit aucune hésitation, aucun doute. Son cœur battait régulièrement, il disait la vérité. Derek ferma les yeux, réfléchissant un moment, puis il les rouvrit.

« D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Il s'apprêtait à suivre Scott - autant en finir tout de suite - quand un bruit de crissement retentit, indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte du hangars. Derek releva la tête et inspira avant de se figer. Un rire doux résonna dans la pièce. Une silhouette s'avança dans la lumière, se démasquant enfin. Ayden, l'alpha, les yeux rouges, les regardait tout les deux avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres:

« Tu pensais m'avoir vaincu, Derek ? »

Un grondement monta dans sa gorge. Ses yeux prirent une teinte grenat, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de l'alpha. Il voyait toutes ses faiblesses en un temps record, il perçevait le mouvement malhabile quand il se déplaçait, preuve qu'il n'était pas totalement remit de ses blessures et qu'il avait encore mal. Il analysa ses gestes, son comportement pour ne pas perdre une seconde et tout mettre à profit. Scott était moins scolaire, mais il faisait la même chose. Il observait leurs assaillants avec une attention qu'il l'aurait presque étonner presque si il ne s'agissait pas de Stiles.

Scott grogna et quand Derek fit un pas pour attaquer Ayden, il posa une main sur sa poitrine.

« Je m'en occupe.

- Scott ne soit pas...

- Je m'en occupe, répeta t-il d'une voix déterminée. »

Derek sentit le grondement s'amplifier dans sa poitrine. Son loup se révoltait, il n'aimait pas qu'un bêta lui impose sa loi. Il voulait s'occuper lui même de Ayden, lui trancher la gorge avec ses crocs, lui briser la nuque.

Scott se mit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient si sérieux que Derek se calma peu à peu. Scott planta ses yeux dans les siens avec gravité.

« Vas voir Stiles. Laisse moi m'en charger. »

Le loup de Derek s'apaisa et il se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il appercoive la couleur ambre que les yeux de Scott avaient pris. Le loup s'était calmé parce qu'il avait perçut une promesse derrière sa voix. La promesse qu'Ayden ne s'en tirerait pas cette fois-ci et qu'il allait payer. Derek hocha lentement la tête et recula d'un pas.

« Stiles t'attends, dit Scott. »

Derek frissonna et passa devant Ayden sans le regarder. Il évita de penser qu'il était entrer dans son hangar, il ne voulait pas changer d'avis et retourner l'achever lui même. Il ne faisait peut-être pas complétement confiance à Scott, mais il espérait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Derek monta dans sa camaro et mit le contact avant de démarrer en trombe.

Il se retrouva vite devant l'hopital et prit un temps pour se calmer avant d'entrer. Ça lui rappelait quand il allait rendre visite à son oncle. Il n'avait aucun bon souvenir avec les hôpitaux. Après un temps, il se décida enfin à descendre et à ne plus penser. Il traversa les couloirs sans voir les infirmières et se dirigea vers la chambre qui avait été attribué à Stiles.

Il resta un long moment devant la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Il sentait la présence du père de Stiles, il s'était endormi, sa respiration était lente et mesurée. Derek n'avait pas envie de déranger, mais il ouvrit la porte malgré tout, silencieusement, et se glissa dans la pièce. Il soupira, et releva les yeux pour voir l'état de Stiles.

L'adolescent avait deux aiguilles plantées dans le bras, un appareil était posé sur son nez et sa bouche, de la buée se créait à intervalle irrégulier, au rythme de sa respiration difficile. Le Shérif avait la tête posée sur le matelas, il dormait profondément, ses bras étaient à la hauteur de son visage. Visage qui avait prit quelques rides de tristesse et d'inquiétude. De grandes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, résultat de plusieurs nuits blanches à se demander "pourquoi ?".

Derek s'approcha plus près et posa une main près de la tête de Stiles, il hésita, la levant plusieurs fois, puis finit par la poser sur sa tête, l'enfouissant dans ses cheveux courts.

« Salut, Stiles, murmura t-il. »

Sa main glissa sur la joue de l'adolescent et il caressa sa peau du dos de ses doigts avec douceur. Son visage portait encore les traces de coup qui lui avaient été administrés. Derek soupira, ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres blessées, soucieux de ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Ils t'ont vraiment abîmés, chuchota t-il pour lui même. »

Derek s'accroupit et se mit à la hauteur de la tête de Stiles. Il lui caressait toujours la joue d'une main et de l'autre, il vint lui prendre la main.

« Eh Stiles, l'appela t-il. Faut te réveiller maintenant. Ton père s'inquiète, Scott est en train de tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il a toujours fait attention de ne pas le faire... Tu manque à tout le monde. »

Stiles ne répondait pas. Seul le bip régulier lui répondit et il baissa la tête.

« Même à moi, chuchota t-il. »

Derek passa un moment à ses cotés, il n'avait nulle part où aller de toute façon. Scott était occupé avec Ayden, Isaak était chez un ami, et il n'avait nulle part où retourner. Sauf au coté de Stiles.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'absence de l'adolescent lui avait pesé, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se rappelait très bien cette tristesse. Cette apathie qui l'avait suivit pas à pas depuis l'incident. Stiles lui manquait. Il lui manquait alors même qu'il était là, auprès de lui.

Derek sentit que le Shérif était proche de se réveiller, il se redressa donc et s'apprêta à partir quand quelque chose se resserra sur son poignet. Il se retourna violemment en sursautant et écarquilla les yeux.

Il regarda son bras avec hébétude et sa respiration eut un accroc. On le tenait par le bras. Derek releva les yeux sur son visage, Stiles le regardait, les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité et la bouche entrouverte. Derek lui fit relâcher sa prise et alla rapidement baisser les volets, assez pour que la lumière soit plus tamisée et revint à ses cotés.

« Stiles, murmura t-il. »

L'adolescent le regarda, ses yeux ne semblaient pas capable de se fixer sur quelque chose, son regard était légèrement trouble. Derek prit sa main. Le Shérif n'était pas encore réveillé, il flottait entre conscience et inconscience, le loup garou n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'entende chuchoter.

Stiles monta son autre main à son visage et avant qu'il ait pu la porter au masque posé sur son nez, Derek la lui saisit. Le loup garou secoua la tête.

« Ne fais pas ça, Stiles. »

L'adolescent secoua la tête et tira sur sa main pour la dégager de celle de Derek. Il le laissa faire avec un pincement au cœur. Stiles baissa le masque, son regard se précisa et il regarda Derek sans ciller.

« Si je meurs..., commença t-il d'une voix éraillée et rauque.

- Tu vas pas mourir, protesta Derek en serrant les dents, buté.

- Si je meurs, continua Stiles tout de même avec détermination malgré sa voix vacillante. Tu prendras soin de mon père ? »

Derek serra les dents et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas promettre. Promettre, c'était accepter le fait que Stiles puisse s'en aller du jour au lendemain sans se battre. Il voulait que l'adolescent se batte, qu'il se relève comme il le faisait toujours.

« Je ne te promettrais rien, Stiles. Tu ne _dois_ pas mourir. Tu comprends ? insista t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mais j'ai froid, protesta Stiles faiblement. »

Derek soupira et posa sa paume de main sur la joue de Stiles. Soudain, l'adolescent se mit à trembler violemment, sa respiration s'accéléra et il s'évanouit. Derek lui remit son masque, affolé. Le bip irrégulier augmenta en intensité, puis réduisit dangereusement. Derek appuya sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières.

Le bip s'arrêta avant de se transformer en un son strident et continue. Le Shérif sursauta brusquement et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Son regard se tourna vers Derek.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! ? Hurla t-il. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les infirmières pour débouler dans la pièce avant de les jeter dehors comme des malpropres, n'écoutant même pas leurs protestations désespérées. Le Shérif attrapa furieusement Derek par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Le loup garou se laissa faire, il savait qu'il pouvait rapidement le réduire en miette mais il se contenta d'attendre, estimant qu'il avait mérité de se faire crier dessus comme sur du poisson pourri. Il se détestait déjà tellement pour avoir entrainé Stiles dans toutes ces histoires de loups garou. Il était responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ? Cria t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je suis entré pour le voir, vous dormiez et son cœur a commencé à battre irrégulièrement, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel au moment où vous vous réveilliez, expliqua t-il platement. »

Derek écouta ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Il entendait le bruit des électrochocs, des infirmières qui parlaient d'abandonner. Le cœur de Stiles qui ne reprenait pas. Qui restait silencieux. Mort.

Le Shérif le lâcha et poussa un gémissement étouffé, entre douleur et angoisse. Il avait peur pour son fils.

Derek crispa les mains dans ses cheveux, priant pour que le cœur de Stiles redémarre. Il écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais rien ne se passait et il sentit une peine accablante saisir sa poitrine. Il entendit le médecin soupirer de l'autre coté de la porte:

« Arrêtez. Stop. Heure du décès ? »

Derek se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et fit claquer sa tête contre le mur. Le médecin sortit de la chambre, la mine grave, il se tourna vers eux deux puis regarda finalement le Shérif.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Shérif... Le cœur de votre fils a été trop sollicité et... »

Soudain, Derek releva la tête.

« Docteur ! Docteur ! »

Le médecin se retourna et fronça les sourcils avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la chambre. Derek écoutait attentivement, il tendit l'oreille, écoutant avec incrédulité le cœur de Stiles qui venait de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Le médecin revint dans le couloir, le Shérif était pendu à ses lèvres, perdu entre l'espoir et le désespoir. L'homme lui fit un sourire.

« Les affaires reprennent. Son cœur vient de repartir. »

Les jambes du Shérif le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, dans la même position que Derek mais en face de lui. Le médecin eut un geste pour le retenir mais il le laissa s'asseoir sur le sol. L'homme posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire inquiet.

« Votre garçon est brave. Il a beaucoup de volonté. J'ai rarement vu ça au long de ma carrière, il est plus fort qu'on ne le croyait. Courage, dit-il en tapotant son bras. »

Le médecin partit et ils restèrent tout les deux là, assis à même le sol. Derek posa sa tête contre le mur, ses yeux se fermèrent et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se rassasier du son qui résonnait dans la chambre derrière lui. Le son régulier d'un cœur qui bats régulièrement. Le cœur de Stiles.

« Désolé pour toute à l'heure, commença le Shérif. J'ai paniqué.

- C'est pas grave. L'important, c'est qu'il aille bien.

- Oui... »

Les infirmières sortirent de la chambre, leur recommandant de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant et qu'une seule personne devait entrer. Derek céda la place au Shérif à contre cœur. C'était son père après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre sa place. Il patienta un moment dans la salle d'attente puis se résolut à quitter l'hopital. Il n'était pas le genre de type qui attendait sagement sur un banc que tout s'arrange. A la place, il se dirigea vers le hangar.

Il avait une drôle d'impression depuis que le cœur de Stiles avait reprit. Comme si quelque chose dans le corps de l'adolescent avait changé. Il semblait plus léger, moins lourd que quand il était cloué au lit. Derek ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette idée mais il avait une théorie et il avait besoin de la vérifier.

.

* * *

.

Quand il arriva enfin devant le hangar, l'odeur de sang était tellement forte qu'il du se retenir de poser une main devant son nez pour s'en protéger. Il ouvrit la large porte mais n'entra pas. Il resta à l'entrée pour mesurer l'étendu des dégâts.

La plupart des meubles étaient explosés, des débris de bois s'étalaient un peu partout mais Derek ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Son regard resté juste fixé sur le centre du hangar. Un corps gisait dans une flaque sang qui s'élargissait de minute en minute. Le bras arraché de la victime reposait non loin de son corps. Il y avait du sang partout. Derek s'était figé, un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de l'échine et il se mit à trembler.

Lui venait des images de torture, de souffrance, d'agonie...

Quelque chose bougea sur sa droite et son regard fut attiré par la silhouette mouvante.

« Scott ? murmura t-il. »

Sa voix était rauque à cause de sa mémoire de loup. Il se rappelait des choses qu'il n'avait pas faite, mais son loup garou s'en souvenait via la mémoire de loup. Scott était assis sur une caisse encore entière. Miraculeusement entière si on y prêtait attention. Il avait les mains posées sur sa tête et Derek sentait un mélange d'angoisse et de satisfaction s'échapper de lui. Angoisse de l'humain, satisfaction du loup. Un râle mouillé et grave s'éleva du centre de la pièce et Derek s'approcha lentement.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois en voyant des bulles de sang se former sur le cou de Ayden. Il n'était pas mort. Pas encore.

Scott l'avait légèrement égorgé, assez pour le faire souffrir, pour qu'il ne meure pas tout de suite. Pour qu'il se voit mourir. Derek sentit la panique de l'adolescent quand il fut enfin arrivé près de l'alpha.

« Derek ! l'appela t-il, effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait. »

Derek croisa les yeux de Ayden. Il ne vit pas de satisfaction, ni de tendresse comme il l'avait souvent vu. Ne régnait que cette souffrance. Cette douleur affreuse qui lui pourrissait les entrailles depuis que l'alpha était né. Pas d'enfance joyeuse, pas d'amour, pas d'affection. Juste de la haine.

Derek ferma les yeux, ses griffes s'allongèrent et d'un geste vif, rapide, précis, il lui trancha la gorge.

L'alpha eut une convulsion, un dernier souffle... Il mourut.

Derek se tourna vers Scott.

L'adolescent semblait abasourdi qu'il ait tué un homme sans aucune hésitation. Derek haussa les épaules.

« Normalement, Stiles va aller mieux maintenant, dit-il. »

Scott se leva brusquement et se planta devant lui, évitant sciemment le corps d'Ayden.

« Comment ça ? demanda t-il. »

- Je pense qu'une fois Aleksandre tué, le lien de la revendication est passée à Ayden. Comme une sorte d'héritage, expliqua t-il. Stiles a eut un autre arrêt cardiaque, mais son cœur est repartit. »

Scott pâlit mais hocha la tête. Il ne resta pas, il partit tout de suite à l'hopital. Derek resta là, les pieds plantés au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ni quoi faire. Il devait sortir ce corps d'ici, sinon il aurait des problèmes

Mais où ? Comment ?

Une odeur bien connu lui parvint et il leva la tête pour se retrouver devant le vétérinaire.

« Tu devrais y aller toi aussi. Je vais m'occuper de réparer les dégâts.

- Comment vous avez su ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous suis tous, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ce mec était complétement taré, voila tout. Le vétérinaire sortit du hangar, il vint garer sa voiture en face de la large porte et sortit une housse mortuaire. Derek ne se tourna pas vers lui pour le regarder faire, il s'occupa plutôt de rassembler tout les débris de bois et remettre ses affaires là où elles étaient avant. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient à peu près tout remit en état, le vétérinaire s'occupait du sang sur le sol avec ces pouvoirs de sorcier. Ça ne pouvait être que ça de toute façon.

Le portable dans sa poche sonna et il grogna avant de décrocher en voyant le nom "Scott" s'afficher sur l'écran.

«_ Allo, Derek ? C'est Scott._

- Oui ? grogna t-il.

- _Stiles s'est réveillé, il va mieux._ »

La voix de l'adolescent était joyeuse, il semblait content d'avoir enfin de bonnes nouvelles. Derek ferma les yeux. Il avait eut peur de tuer Stiles en achevant Ayden. Mais le lien de revendication semblait avoir disparut avec la mort du béta et de l'alpha à qui il était lié par les liens de la meute. Derek soupira lourdement, soulagé.

« Tant mieux, dit-il.

-_ Il veut te voir, lui annonça Scott._

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

-_ Je ne sais pas, il a juste dit: "Où est Derek ?"_

- Donc il t'a pas dit "Je **veux** voir Derek", protesta t-il en un grognement.

- _Les désirs de Stiles sont des ordres ! Il a demandé où tu étais, donc ça veut dire qu'il veut te voir._ »

Derek grogna et éloigna le portable de son oreille, Scott avait raccroché.

« C'est moi qui ait mit le couteau près d'Aleksandre, si tu te pose la question.

- Je ne me pose pas la question, répondit-il en tournant dans la pièce.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, lui dit-il. »

Derek ne répondit rien. Et puis quoi ? Aller voir Stiles, et quoi ensuite ?

Le loup garou rangea encore plusieurs choses, avant de se mettre a déplacer des objets déjà rangés, de tourner dans la pièce sans but réel. Il ne pensait qu'à Stiles. Il grogna finalement et sortit du hangar sans un regard pour le vétérinaire. Il prit sa camaro et fit un tour dans la ville. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'hopital tout de suite, à croire qu'il aimait tergiverser avant de finalement céder à ses envies.

Il finit par s'y arrêter et entra dans le batiment avant de changer d'avis.

Derek s'adossa contre le mur, près de la chambre de Stiles et ferma les yeux pour écouter. Stiles parlait.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler... Il babillait, pas comme d'habitude, on sentait qu'il était encore faible et malade. Sa voix avait un accent plus rauque, plus trainant. Mais il semblait enfin être sortit de cette état de mourant. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit Scott lui parler.

Derek, je sais que tu es dans l'hopital. Stiles a encore demandé où tu étais alors viens. Il s'empêche de dormir là.

Quand il entendit ça, Derek se décolla du mur et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre la permission. Le Shérif était là, il était souriant. Il semblait épuisé mais heureux. Scott était plus loin contre le mur. Et Stiles. Stiles était adossé contre ses coussins, il avait l'air faible.

Une infirmière entra:

« Messieurs ! J'avais dit pas plus d'une personne par visite ! gronda t-elle.

- Ça va, je suis content de les voir, protesta Stiles.

- Je sais bien, mais vous devez vous reposez ! »

Scott se redressa, fit un sourire à Stiles en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'en alla. Le père de Stiles ne bougea pas et Derek non plus. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel en changeant les perfusions puis elle soupira.

« Ne me forcez pas à aller chercher la sécurité. Je vous laisse vous décider, dit-elle en sortant. »

Stiles les regarda tout les deux avant de se tourner vers son père.

« Papa... , demanda t-il en plissant les yeux. »

Le Shérif perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« Je serais encore là quand tu reviendras, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. »

Monsieur Stilinski poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, il se leva, et se dirigea à pas lourd vers la porte.

« Pas longtemps, dit-il à l'attention de Derek. Après je reprends ma place. »

Derek hocha la tête. Le Shérif sortit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, la porte se ferma. Stiles sourit à Derek.

« Derek ?

- Quoi ? grogna t-il.

- J'ai froid. »

Derek grogna longuement. Il avait l'impression que Stiles ne savait dire que ça. Derek s'approcha du lit et remonta les couvertures sur le corps de Stiles. L'adolescent le regarda faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Derek leva un sourcil.

« Mieux ? demanda t-il.

- Un peu, répondit-il. »

Derek lui donna un pichenette sur le front avec un sourire. Stiles grogna en posant une main sur son front. Derek lui caressa la joue comme pour s'excuser.

« Tu nous as fait peur, expliqua t-il. Tu te sens bien ?

- Mieux en tout cas, nuança Stiles. »

Derek soupira et s'assit à demi sur le lit d'hopital. Il s'adossa aux coussins lourdement. Il se sentait épuisé après s'être tellement inquiété pour tout le monde. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids contre lui. Stiles lui adressa un sourire désolé, il s'appuyait contre lui.

« Désolé... J'ai froid et tu as chaud, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Derek ne protesta pas. Il haussa les épaules et finit même par passer un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, l'autorisant à se rapprocher pour se réchauffer. Si ça protégeait Stiles du froid, il se fichait qu'ils soient trop proche. L'adolescent frissonna contre lui et Derek grogna quand il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour être plus proche de sa peau brulante.

« Stiles, grogna t-il en un avertissement. »

Mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas, il avait juste froid et Derek semblait être un radiateur vivant. Mais il n'était pas que ça. Quand il avait été séquestré, battu, maltraité... Il avait pensé, beaucoup pensé. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait encore. Il avait pensé à Scott, son meilleur ami. Et étrangement, quand ses pensées auraient du se diriger vers Lydia, elles s'étaient dirigées vers Derek.

Il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas, l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Derek, mais ils étaient là et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Pas quand il avait frôlé la mort. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre sa vie à fond. Ne plus perdre un instant. Et être heureux. Surtout ça en fait.

« Derek ? Appela t-il.

- Oui ?

- C'est fini, pas vrai ? demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète. »

Il avait peur... Peur qu'on l'enlève encore. Stiles se serra plus étroitement contre Derek et le loup garou passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Oui, Stiles. C'est fini. »

Stiles trembla un peu contre lui et Derek resserra son bras autour de ses épaules. D'un seul coup, une myriade de vision lui revint. Il se rappela le puits, la forêt, le corps glacé de Stiles, son sentiment de désespoir quand il l'avait cru mort. Son loup hurla à l'intérieur de lui et Derek posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent pour plaquer sa tête contre son torse dans une étreinte protectrice. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et prirent une teinte grenat.

« Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Jamais. Je te le promets, promit-il d'un ton grave. »

Stiles frissonna et blottit sa tête contre son cou. Son corps commença à se réchauffer et peu à peu, Derek le sentit sombrer dans le sommeil, rassuré.

.

* * *

« La marque sur son bras a disparue, annonça Derek quand le vétérinaire entra dans la pièce. »

Le loup garou avait quitté brièvement Stiles pour venir rendre visite au vétérinaire à son cabinet. Juste après que l'adolescent se soit endormi, il avait retourné son bras pour voir le tatouage étrange qui devait normalement s'y trouver mais il n'y avait plus rien. Sa peau était à nouveau immaculée et intacte. Le vétérinaire se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez tué son compagnon, le lien prend fin quand le loup garou meurt.

- Combien est-ce que vous en savez sur notre espèce ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le vétérinaire lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

« Ça c'est un secret. J'ai le droit de répondre à tes questions, mais je ne peux pas te dévoiler toute mes cartes. »

L'homme nettoya plusieurs de ses ustensiles avant de lui tourner le dos. Derek se mit à réfléchir à cette histoire de revendication.

« Vous pensez que je devrais le revendiquer... pour que personne d'autre ne le fasse ? Demanda t-il.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à le faire souffrir ? Ce que tu as vu... Ce n'était qu'une partie infime du lien, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Certains humains n'y survivent même pas. Vous êtes des loups garou, vous n'êtes pas censés être civilisés ou éprouver de la compassion ou de la douleur pour vos compagnons. Au moyen age, les loups garou étaient des êtres vils, qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Est-ce que tu veux le posséder à tout prix ? Où est-ce que tu veux le protéger ? demanda t-il enfin »

Derek n'y réfléchit même pas à deux fois:

« Le protéger, dit-il fermement. »

Le vétérinaire lui sourit puis lui tourna le dos à nouveau pour reprendre son ouvrage.

« Dans ce cas, ne le revendique pas. »

Derek sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il resta là un moment, puis fit finalement demi-tour. Quand le loup garou fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, le vétérinaire sourit.

« Aime le juste, murmura t-il. »

* * *

.

Quand Stiles sortit de l'hopital, tous eurent du mal à se séparer de lui. Si bien que le Shérif du accepter d'héberger trois loups garou chez lui sans même en avoir connaissance. Tous dormaient dans la chambre de son fils et le père avait trouvé ça malsain au début jusqu'à ce que la psychologue ne lui dise que c'était parfaitement normal et qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se rassurer les uns les autres. Stiles était rassuré par la présence d'autant de monde autour de lui. Il allait de mieux en mieux et pouvait quitter sa chambre plus longtemps sans tomber de fatigue ou avoir une quinte de toux.

De tous, Derek était peut être le pire. Il avait toujours un regard pour lui pour surveiller comment il allait, tout en surveillant les alentours avec attention, comme si un autre alpha avait pu surgir de nulle part.

Chris n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer autant de loup garou, il avait juste refilé le "bébé" à d'autre chasseurs. Ceux-ci avaient été moins clément. Stiles reprit les cours, et ce fut peut être le plus dur à avaler. Scott était content, il allait enfin pouvoir essayer de vivre une vie normale et ça lui permettrait de passer plus de temps à prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Isaak se réjouissait aussi tout en restant sur ses gardes pour le bien de Stiles.

Et Derek... Derek fut le plus difficile à convaincre. Il avait catégoriquement refusé que l'adolescent retourne en cours si tôt après avoir été autant violenté. Il n'était pas suffisamment remit à son gout. Les trois amis se révélèrent cependant assez convainquant, Stiles suintait tellement l'impatience qu'il avait finit par céder.

.

* * *

.

Stiles perdit peu à peu sa crainte d'être kidnappé à nouveau.

Chaque soir, Derek attendait le retour de Stiles dans l'arbre en face de sa maison, parfois, il allait le voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il demandait un compte rendu à Isaak, encore une fois pour voir si il n'y avait pas de problème avec Stiles. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas reprendre le sport avant un mois à cause de sa pneumonie récente, il aurait toujours une petite faiblesse au froid.

Un soir, il attendait Stiles, comme d'habitude. Mais Stiles ne vint pas.

Les minutes passèrent. L'horaire à laquelle il rentrait d'habitude aussi. Les heures filaient. Et toujours pas de Stiles.

Derek passa chez Scott pour lui demander si il l'avait vu.

« Non, pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

- Non rien, j'ai juste du le manquer, le rassura t-il. »

Scott referma la porte en haussant les épaules. Derek sentit l'angoisse monter dans son corps, il fit le tour du quartier mais il n'y avait pas de trace de la voiture de Stiles nulle part. Il s'en remit alors au seul sens qui pouvait encore le mener à l'adolescent et leva la tête pour sentir.

L'odeur de Stiles lui parvint clairement. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de vérifier où il était qu'il reconnaissait chaque particule de son odeur et qu'il la repéra facilement et rapidement. Il suivit l'odeur et fut surpris de retourner là où il était venu. Derek leva à nouveau le nez, et fronça les sourcils. L'odeur menait à son hangar.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit la Jeep de Stiles garé sur le trottoir en face de chez lui. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il ferma les yeux une dernière fois et inspira lentement... L'odeur de Stiles était plus forte ici.

« Derek ? C'est toi ? »

Le loup garou sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Stiles. Le prénom passa dans sa tête et y resta graver pendant un moment. La peur lui collait encore à la peau. Son cœur se relâcha et se mit à battre comme un fou contre ses cotes. Stiles le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, il portait une de ses chemises qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Derek sentit le soulagement se déverser sur lui par vague.

« Bon sang, Stiles ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? demanda Derek avec un ton agacé. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je m'en vais si je te gêne, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est bon, grogna t-il. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait encore cru qu'il s'était fait enlevé... C'était la troisième fois cette semaine, il avait besoin d'une pause.

« Un jour je vais finir par t'attacher sur une chaise, soupira Derek en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. »

Stiles renifla d'amusement. Il se mordit les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Derek ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Derek.

- J'ai froid, dit-il. »

Derek secoua la tête, exaspéré. Ce môme allait finir par le tuer. Il ouvrit tout de même les bras, et gronda quand Stiles se colla brusquement contre lui, le bousculant sans délicatesse.

« Fais gaffe, le menaça t-il. »

Stiles ricana nerveusement, un bras passé autour de la taille de Derek. Il avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule du loup garou. L'étreinte était chaude, rassurante et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de bouger maintenant qu'ils étaient si bien installé.

« En fait, c'était pas vrai, reprit Stiles malicieusement.

- Hm ?

- J'avais pas froid. »

Derek soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Stiles le fatiguait parfois. Il était épuisé. Mais il était soulagé. Cette impression de froid avait mit du temps à quitter Stiles et ils s'étaient tous inquiété... Derek passa une main dans les cheveux courts de Stiles et finit par hausser les épaules.

« Tant mieux alors. »

Stiles soupira de contentement contre lui et il n'eut pas à cœur de le repousser. Il était bien lui aussi. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi reposé et calme.

Stiles pensait. Il pensait à la manière dont il allait dire à Derek ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait une petite appréhension parce que... C'était quand même Derek. Il avait peur de se faire rejeter assez violemment, ou bien de ne pas être écouté jusqu'au bout. Le pire, ce serait peut être que le loup garou l'ignore comme Lydia l'avait toujours ignoré. Ses bras se intéressèrent un peu autour de Derek et il déglutit, rassemblant ses pensées.

Derek de son coté, sentit la nervosité de Stiles augmenter au fil des minutes, il ne dit rien. L'adolescent était d'un naturel impulsif alors si il avait quelque chose à dire, il le dirait.

« Derek ?

- Quoi ? »

Stiles hésita, il soupira.

« Quand j'étais dans les bois... »

Derek grogna et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler de ça. L'image de lui sortant Stiles du puits lui revenait sans arrêt en tête. Si il était arrivé un jour plus tard, il l'aurait raté et il... Stiles serra sa main sur sa taille et il se reprit, il n'avait même pas eut conscience de s'énerver.

« Je me demandais si j'allais mourir comme ça, sans avoir pu vous revoir tous une dernière fois. A un moment, je me suis mis à penser à toi... dans ce genre de moment, on pense plutôt à la personne qu'on aime alors quand j'ai repris connaissance, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais pas pensé à Lydia. »

Derek se renfrogna. Encore cette rousse. Il se demandait ce que tout le monde lui trouvait à celle là. Stiles déglutit à nouveau.

« C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que si je pensais pas à elle, c'est que j'ai jamais réellement pensé à sortir avec elle. C'était plus comme une sorte de... de rêve. Un truc inaccessible et irréaliste auquel on croit pas vraiment. Puis j'ai repensé à toi, encore. Jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte que je ne pensais qu'à toi depuis que je m'étais réveillé. »

Stiles ricana nerveusement. L'absence de réponse de Derek lui faisait un peu regretter tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il resserra son bras autour de sa taille de peur qu'il l'éjecte dehors. Mais il s'était résolut, il s'était fait une promesse. Il avait frôlé la mort de près par deux fois, alors il ferait tout ce dont il avait envie sans exception et sans se soucier de ses incertitudes.

« Derek... Je..., commença t-il à voix basse. »

Malgré cela, il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Sa gorge se noua et il se tut, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Derek relâcha son souffle. Il pencha la tête, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva appuyée contre le crane de Stiles.

« Je sais, dit-il calmement. »

Sa main reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux courts de l'adolescent. Derek ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à créer des liens, mais il avait besoin que Stiles reste en vie. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il l'aimait. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, Derek avait eut tellement peur qu'il n'avait eut aucune difficulté à se faire à cette idée. Il aimait Stiles. Ce n'était pas dur de l'aimer, le plus dur ça avait été d'être sur le point de le perdre.

Derek posa ses lèvres sur son front et fit un sourire en coin en entendant le cœur de Stiles avoir un raté. Sa main descendit sur la joue de l'adolescent et il releva sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Moi aussi, répondit-il simplement. »

Stiles sourit. De ce sourire malicieux et un brin impertinent qui lui avait toujours plu. Derek grogna et se pencha pour le lui faire disparaitre.

.

* * *

.

Derek ne revendiqua pas Stiles. Il l'aimait trop pour le faire souffrir.

Stiles se plaignit longtemps de la possessivité de Derek, mais au final, et même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, le comportement animal du loup garou lui plaisait.

Personne n'osa plus s'attaquer à lui... Du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

.

**- Fin -**

* * *

.

Voila ! Cette histoire est terminée ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas !

A la prochaine !**  
**


End file.
